The Alphabet
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - 26 oneshots for each letter of the alphabet. Also: Magnus and Alec's love from A to Z! Fluff, a lot of romance and just love and maybe some crack.
1. A is for Airconditioning

**Author's Note: **Magnus and Alec's love from A to Z! Expect a lot of fluff and maybe crack and just pure love from Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. A collection of one-shots that are no longer than 1000 words.

Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare.

**The Alphabet **

**A is for Air-conditioning**

Magnus Bane has been living with his boyfriend for over six months now. And it's come to his attention that Alec Lightwood has quite the problem with body heat, in terms of a room's temperature and of the cold. Really, it was cute whenever Alec would snuggle a little closer to him whenever it suddenly got too cold, but it was also unbearable when Alec just distanced himself a little bit too far from Magnus because it was suddenly so stifling hot.

And so Magnus Bane thought of a solution. A solution that came in the form of something as magical and maybe not as powerful as him but something close to magic, anyway. Air-conditioning! Sure, he already has one in their bedroom. But the whole apartment? Yep, that had been his plan.

He could have just snapped his fingers and it would perpetually snow but then that would take too much of his time and effort and not to mention energy, and so he decided on air-condition. For the whole apartment. From the bathroom to the kitchen to the living room. To Magnus's own version of Narnia, so far and deep into his closet. Yep. It was a winter wonderland in their apartment.

Thus, when Alec arrived from his usual demon hunting day and Magnus had collapsed onto the couch after his usual screaming-at-idiots-aka-clients-day, the first thing he noticed was the cold. Alec was in the process of removing his coat when the cold suddenly hit him. And it hit him very bad because it made him shiver and his blue eyes actually deepened in color, something Magnus was very interested in.

"Magnus?" Alec called from the front door, keeping his coat on and his boots – dirty boots – on for that matter, too.

"Present and tired," Magnus raised a hand and grinned as Alec finally rounded the small table that led to the living room.

He looked around, blue eyes wide and arms crossed over his chest.

"It's cold," He said flatly.

"I'm glad you noticed," Magnus might have said this a little bit too giddily because Alec wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

* * *

><p>"Alec, come here." Magnus moved under the covers, his ankle hoping to brush against Alec's hot skin. But he was met with fluff and a large amount of blankets.<p>

"It's cold, Magnus," Alec said, his voice muffled from under the huge amount of blankets he'd thrown and wrapped himself in for the past twenty minutes.

Magnus groaned and threw a hand over his forehead, laying on his back on the bed as Alec remained on his side, curled under the dozens of blankets, trying to fight off the cold.

"Body heat, Alexander. Have you forgotten I'm unusually warm?" Magnus murmured and there was a shifting under the mountain Alec was crushed in – maybe that was him shaking his head.

"It's warm under here." Alec said, voice coming out soft.

Magnus finally pushed his own blanket – the same blanket he should have shared with Alec if only Alec had not decided to burry himself in the dozens and dozens of comforters.

"You're still cold. Let me slip under and-"

"No!" Alec said a little bit too fast and biting that Magnus fell against the pillows again. "I mean…You'll let the cold in. And Magnus, I'm really cold and we have a meeting at Central Park tomorrow at five in the morning and I just want to sleep. Good night,"

Magnus had kicked his blanket off the bed and stared at the ceiling after that, not even bothering with a response.

Was this the thanks he deserved after the effort he's made to keep Alec cold just so he could warm him back up?

Okay, so maybe it was an incredibly dim-witted plan but still…

No. It was his fault. And he should suffer a cold night alone. Not really alone, but you know – not snuggled against his boyfriend. Really, that was the worst.

He deserved this, though. He really did. He could snap his fingers and have the temperature just drop but then that would mean having Alec wake up all hot and sweaty and wanting nothing more than to rid himself of the mountain of blankets he'd wrap himself in and maybe of his shirt and pants and-

_Oh_.

And so Magnus Bane snapped his fingers, firmly turning off all active air-conditioning systems. It would only be a matter of seconds before Alec came up for air and-

_Ah. _

* * *

><p><em>So what is a good 'B'?<em>

_And reviews are great, thank you!  
><em>


	2. B is for Baby

_I saw a suggestion that said 'Babysitting' and I thought 'Baby' and this was born!  
><em>

_And word count for this is 964! Phew. Close to 1000. Haha._

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Baby<strong>

Alec looked at the bundle in his arms and then back up at the ceiling, as if awaiting for Raziel's will, as if waiting for somebody else to tell him that this baby was _his _and as such needed to be treated right, as a baby should. But no other power aside from his own mind was screaming at him to hold the baby because really, it was his.

The baby was his.

* * *

><p>"Magnus?" Isabelle Lightwood said, turning around as the familiar figure of Magnus Bane.<p>

"Ah, there you are," Magnus raised a hand and smiled, that glittery smile of his and Isabelle sighed and just waited for him to reach her table. She propped up a mirror on the table and a brush was currently running through her hair, her face bare of make-up but she was getting ready for her night-out. That was the most obvious thing right now, really.

"Wait, wait! Not until I put on make-up…Ugh, _by the Angel!_" Isabelle screeched as soon as Magnus got into view – well, her mirror's view, she wasn't facing him right now – and dropped the brush and scrambled for the nearest blush-on she could find, as well as the nearest brush for her eyeliner.

Magnus Bane was quicker, though. Sensing her panic, he was by her side the next second and held her wrist, stopping her from applying anymore makeup and screaming her lungs out.

She didn't look any different. Okay, so maybe it had been ten years since That War in That Place – you know, the war with Valentine and all that – and time had been rather kind to her.

"I can't go out there with you anymore, Magnus," Isabelle said, voice dropping. "Ugh, I seriously cannot! Makeup only covers so much. And I'm starting to get wrinkles! Magnus, I am getting old and I can't even magic myself young. If there was a spelled makeup set that would- just Raziel help me."

For a moment she stood perfectly still and Magnus's grip around her wrist loosened. The moment he did take a step back, Isabelle fell against the chair.

It wasn't like she was ugly. Isabelle Lightwood was beautiful; a beauty time would not tarnish. But maybe there was something about just growing old that scared her – the fact that she was nearing her thirties and still uncommitted. No, she would never lose her beauty. But aging. Ugh, it was a scary process and she might be called shallow and conceited but when you didn't have anybody for the rest of your life – not yet – then there were just some things you needed to indulge in.

"Let's talk," Magnus said very calmly, and Isabelle saw the hidden twinkle in those feline eyes.

"I know what you have in mind," Isabelle raised a pencil to his face, as if that was her only weapon when Magnus Bane knew well enough that she was armed with a dozen of weapons one couldn't possibly conceal in a nightgown.

"It'll be perfectly harmless. A sort of glamour, if you will." Magnus gave her a smile and his hold around her wrist tightened as Isabelle slowly nodded her head.

* * *

><p>He had been woken up in the middle of the night – the same night that Isabelle and Magnus had their usual down-town experience, not that he minded. Isabelle got lonely sometimes and Alec didn't want it to look like he was hogging Magnus and robbing him of his time.<p>

He didn't make it to the front door, as it was busted open by none other than Isabelle herself. She looked crazed, her dark hair in a perfect mess around her and her dark eyes boring into him. He turned on the light and she registered his prescence and then relaxed.

"Oh, Alec," Isabelle sighed and Alec tensed. Did something happen? He looked behind her, expecting a drunk Magnus stumbling into their apartment but he saw nothing. Instead, Isabelle raised her hands out to him. An offering. There was a bundle of sheets in her hands and Alec gulped.

"I was whining and being a total brat and he offered to put a heavy glamour for my whole growing old and wrinkly thing but then it back-fired and Alec, I'm sorry. But um yes, this baby is your baby."

She crossed the room in large strides and handed him the bundle and the small thing wrapped in it moved. When he opened his eyes, Alec was met with those familiar golden-green cat's eyes and everything dawned on him.

Oh, by the holiest of all Angels, Raziel, his sister had not done what he thought she did and what he thought Magnus had suggested and gotten this horrible result.

"Izzy!" Alec hissed and the baby turned in his hands and he tightened his hold on the bundle, bringing it a little bit closer, less it rolled over and fell to the ground and Alec didn't really think Magnus would want that.

"It'll wear off! I think…Give it a day…Or a few days!"

* * *

><p>Alec looked back at the baby in his arms, the same baby that was trying to push all the blankets away from him and he sighed. Magnus as a baby was adorable, really, and he brought him closer and nuzzled his cheek before sitting back down to snuggle with his adorable baby-slash-boyfriend.<p>

"We're gonna get Izzy back for this, okay?" The baby seemed to understand because Baby Magnus let out the most adorable laugh and Alec relaxed.

Maybe Baby Magnus wouldn't be so bad – he was already proving to be the cutest thing out there. Yeah, he could take care of a baby for a while. That meant an instant vacation from a day of Shadowhunting on his part.

It was a win/win situation.

* * *

><p><em>Oh and I already have a vogue idea of what C could be, but since I got a lot of inspiration from B then I'm hoping to hear more of what C might be! <em>


	3. C is for Cooking

**C is for Cooking**

"No, it's okay. You don't have to cook." Alec called out with a shake of his head. But Magnus was already standing, already heading for the kitchen. "Really, Magnus. I love it when you snap your fingers and dinner is suddenly on the table."

Magnus stopped and looked over his shoulder. For a moment, a look of pure surprise came over his features before it was smothered with another playful one, tongue stuck out in a tease.

"Alec, darling. I _can _cook." Magnus tsked, waving a spatula in the air as it magically appeared in his hand.

"But I like it better when you do the whole magic thing-"

"You can tell me if my cooking is bad, you know."

"It's not bad,"

"But it's not good, is it?"

There was a moment of silence as Alec shifted around on the couch and Magnus looked at him, an eyebrow raised and a small smile playing across his features.

"I'm sure it's great and it's gonna be delicious but-"

"So it's settled then! I'm gonna cook dinner," Magnus trilled and waved the spatula in the air around once more before making his merry little way into the kitchen.

Alec picked himself up from the couch and followed, his shoulders slumped.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna suffocate!" Alec breathed out in-between his coughing, one hand smacked over his mouth as he tried to navigate his way out of the kitchen.<p>

"A Shadowhunter dying via suffocation. Unheard of!" Magnus called from further in the kitchen and Alec would've rolled his eyes and possibly poked him in the chest for that effort but for now all he wanted was out of this burning hell and into some fresh air.

"It's happened!" Alec managed to say and thus started to cough again as smoke started to drift out of the kitchen and into the living room. Really, it did. If a warehouse was burning and a Shadowhunter was trapped inside then of course he would either die of suffocation or get burned to death. Magnus was very enthusiastic about having his boyfriend suffocate, wasn't he?

Finally groping his way back into the only place that had evaded the smoke and the smell of burning flesh – ahem, of burning dinner, rather – Alec sucked in a deep breath. The mirror in front of him fogged up for a moment before he ran the length of his arm down the middle and then promptly turned around as Magnus pushed into the bathroom as well.

"I would've magicked the whole mess out if only I could breathe in that fire-" Magnus then took a deep breath and Alec leaned against the sink, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as Magnus managed to get his bearings back, his spiky hair having lost most of its spike in the heat. Literally.

"This is why you shouldn't _cook_ with magic." Alec almost hissed but kept his voice low and Magnus looked a bit guilty under his gaze. But only for a moment because Magnus gave out an undignified sound and dusted his shirt of the dust.

"I thought you wanted me to try doing things the mortal way." Alec's look only hardened at that implication and Magnus shrugged, dismissing whatever suggestion Alec had in the past – a suggestion Magnus might have exaggerated and made up in his mind. Really, he was in constant dream state with Alec. It wouldn't be the first time he twisted things. Honestly.

"Magnus," Alec started softly, but there was a definite strength in that tone and Magnus really should have just snapped his fingers and have the food appeared on the table. Easiest thing to do. "All would've went well if you thought about the type of _fire_ you used. Really, fire that could burn a demon into ashes for _fried chicken_."

"Would you let me clean you up if I said you're hotter than the actual magical fire?" Magnus smiled that smile that would've gotten through anywhere and Alec would've melted then if not for the smile quickly turning into a smirk and Magnus's fingers running down his cheek a second after it was asked.

"I didn't say you could," Alec murmured against Magnus's lips, the warlock having come so close to him in a span of three seconds.

"But you are hot, and you are dirty. And I guess I can try cooking again if this is the end result," The warlock's voice was almost to a whisper, his lips ghosting above Alec's, and Alec's fingers finding hold on Magnus's shirt, tugging him a little bit closer.

"That or you'll burn the whole apartment down."

* * *

><p><em>'Cleaning each other after a mess in the kitchen.' A prompt that went something like that! <em>

_And so let's move on to D! Any more ideas or prompts? Mine sounds a bit...Sad.  
><em>


	4. D is for Dancing

_I wrote 3 Ds. Decorating, December and then Dancing. Decorating was a bit off...It's left half-finished. December was too...Sober. And then we have Dancing!_

_Warning: DSS. Meaning: Dirty Sexy Scene. _

* * *

><p><strong>D is for (Dirty) Dancing<strong>

"Clary wants to do this dance that mundanes do in their wedding." Jace had said, his golden eyes hard as he stared at Alec across the table.

Alec took a sip of his soda, waiting. "And?"

"And if I want to get married before I die then yes, we are going to do some mundane dancing." Jace pushed, teeth gritting.

"Not very happy about that, are you?" Alec asked with a small smile. Trust Jace to get anything done for Clary. It was sweet. And Alec was having too much of a kick at all of this.

"I'm ecstatic, Alec! But it's so last minute and as amazing I am a dancer and-"

"Jace, just say it."

"You have to learn the dance, too." Jace, by then, had looked at his drink and Alec tried not to choke.

"No way! I don't dance!"

"Magnus said he _loved_ mundane dances in weddings and he loves you and you him and I thought: His agreement would count double. For Alec's." Jace slammed both his hands on the table and stood up, smiling – a hard and thin smile at Alec.

"Alec, I love you and I know you're not gonna deny me of my happiness and if my short fiancé-slash-wife-to-be-in-five-days wants a dance number then you are going to dance in my wedding with your boy-friend and if you don't go through with it then you're not only breaking Magnus's heart, you're also breaking my heart."

Unbelievable. Alec looked up at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"Yep, didn't think you'd turn it down. Love you, bro."

* * *

><p>"Don't mundanes do the same dances Shadowhunters do?" Alec grumbled as Magnus took hold of his hand and lifted it higher, steadying him.<p>

"There's obviously a hidden battle when Shadowhunters dance. Like they're planning on jumping on each other the moment they do a turn. And hush, Alec. You're learning how to dance."

"But I don't want to. Can't I just sit and clap and congratulate them?" Magnus's hold on his hand tightened and Alec visibly paled.

Not that he was scared of Magnus's anger or anything. Or of the warlock's disappointment. Or ever scared of letting him down. No, he wasn't scared. Terrified. Pfft. 'Course he wasn't.

"Alexander Lightwood-"

"We're trying to dance but there's no music?"

* * *

><p>Step. Step. Step. Back. Step. Turn. Side-step. Kiss your partner.<p>

What?

"Wait, is this part of the-?"

"Yes, it is. It's our dance, remember?" Magnus whispered through the kiss, his hands coming up Alec's shirt.

He took a step closer and brought them chest to chest and Alec would have preferred to die than breathe then because both the proximity and the kiss was simply breath taking and enough for a sweet death.

When the music suddenly changed, dropped down to a more sensual tune, Magnus met Alec's gaze.

"Is the music really necessary-_Oh_." Magnus, by then, had swung one leg and wrapped it around Alec's waist and Alec's hands found their way back to Magnus's lower back, gripping him for a moment before drawing them even closer, lips barely touching yet so close. So close it ached, the distance.

Magnus pressed an open mouthed kiss and Alec backed into a wall, felt the heat rise between them, the need for more contact and fewer clothes grew tenfold as the music picked up speed and Magnus tugged at his hair, his shirt now discarded and his hand running down Alec's chest.

When he swung his other leg around Alec's waist though and they both still had their pants on and the damn music was still on – Angel, can somebody please turn that off. It was seriously putting more 'hot' into the mood.

"Are we really going to dance like this on Saturday?" Alec murmured, turning around to press Magnus against the wall. Magnus responded with a kiss that lasted only for a second before he started down Alec's neck and really this was all dandy and they could probably dance all night if this was the case.

"Do you mind?" Magnus murmured, his kisses back to his cheek and Alec felt a shudder run through his body.

"No-"

"Great!" And then Alec felt Magnus's weight off him and he groaned out, clutching at Magnus's collar but the warlock was already pushing him off.

Alec was less than frustrated and uncomfortable at his current situation.

"By the Angel, Magnus, what the _hell._"

"If you want to do that little dance again then you have to learn _this _dance, darling. Hm, that was hot, though." Magnus walked back to the center of the living room – the furniture magically 'disappearing' for their practice.

"But you can't just _stop and leave_-"

"I can and if I have to endure this lack of _action_ for the next twenty minutes then you can. Now be my cute little genius and learn the dance quick."

"And then what?"

"What do you want?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec remembered the way their bodies had pressed against each other not thirty damned seconds ago and how Magnus's legs were wrapped around his waist.

"You can turn on the previous song again and…"

"You are adorable and insatiable."

* * *

><p>Dirty Sexy Scene that wasn't finished! And the rating is - will still be T.<p>

Anyway. I already have an idea for 'E'.

So yeah. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! Reviews are lovely. And cookies are great, too.


	5. E is for EMail

_...My sanity left early. Okay. So my sanity never went home. And yeah. This chapter was born. It's kinda silly...But love makes everybody fools...Right? Right? _

_BTW: A big thank you to my anonymous reviewer - Azzy - who left one of the most overwhelming reviews ever. Thank you so much!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>E is for E-Mail<strong>

_2 days ago…_

"Wait, you have no idea what The Internet is?" Simon almost choked on his pizza. And the strange yet somewhat expected pair that was Alec and Simon sat across from each other just a block away from the Institute in a sort of run-down pizza place. Don't ask why.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, munda-Vampire." Old habits die hard.

"But you don't know how to join a chat-room? Wait, _why_?" By now the vampire had downed two cans of coke already and was reaching for his third. Funny how strange this one vampire was. Alec was, by now, used to the strange.

"Isabelle's been locked in her room since yesterday. Something about 'fishing for an online relationship' just for kicks."

"And you want a Facebook? Dude, don't get a MySpace. Nobody has that anymore. Well, they do but they probably just keep it around for the hell of it. Maybe Twitter…No, that's more of Magnus's thing." Simon made a clearing sound in his throat and put his soda down. "'Just finished styling my hair. Hot damn who is that god? Oh, false alarm. Just me.'; 'Walking down Manhattan and strange little people started following me around with cameras. _Oh wait_.'; 'Hm, what to do with my boy friend tonight. Chocolate? Strawberry? Chains?'; 'Alec Lightwood, the most adorable ball of cute and the best in-'"

"I-"

"I accept to be your mentor, Lightwood. Good choice."

Alec, whose face had been burning like hell was pretty sure he'd just made the deal with the demon. And seeing as he's made that a lot with Jace as Satan then yeah, this was another deal with a sort of minor demon.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Alec Lightwood

**To:** Magnus Bane

Magnus,

Simon is so cool and he gave me a laptop and he is the best.

XOXO,

_Alec_

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Alec Lightwood

**To:** Magnus Bane

Simon is a total idiot who helped me make this e-mail account so that I can talk to you while you're in your warlock meeting. And he typed the first message.

He said you'd find a way to sneak in your phone and check your e-mail and update your um…Twitter? Was that it? With the bird? And the…Whale?

_Alec_

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Alec Lightwood

**To:** Magnus Bane

So it's all good here. Been three hours since my last e-mail…Um. Simon is still an idiot for a vampire and really should get a new hobby.

_Alec_

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Alec Lightwood

**To:** Magnus Bane

Magnus, how are you? I'm getting worried. But other than that the Internet is really fun. I'm reading weird stories that Simon sent me…Funny how the main characters both have our names.

Anyway, I miss you. The apartment is empty and lonely and I hope you're fine there.

I love you.

_Alec_

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Alec Lightwood

**To:** Magnus Bane

So this is probably my fourth message? Not counting the first fail e-mail that Simon hijacked. And it's all in one day.

Magnus? I miss talking to you. And E-mailing you.

_Alec_

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Alec Lightwood

**To:** Magnus Bane

Okay, so maybe the last bit was sort of off. Because I've only started to e-mailing you today. Huh.

But I still miss you and I can't wait 'till you get out of there and come back home.

_Alec_

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Alec Lightwood

**To:** Magnus Bane

…

I love you.

_Alec_

* * *

><p>A thump in the living room had Alec reaching for his stele and the closest Seraph Blade he could find. As he rushed out the kitchen and prepared to jump on the attacker, his heart nearly skipped a beat. Because there was Magnus Bane, a bag thrown at his feat, whose hair looked dead and not at all sparkly. But there he was.<p>

"Surprise, surprise. Two days early," Magnus said and Alec heard two little thumps and they probably were his stele and the blade. Magnus made his way towards him, arms outstretched and a small smile playing across his face.

Alec stepped back.

"Baby, I'm tired. Can I please have my 'welcome home' cuddle?" Magnus's arms dropped to his side and he ran a hand through his hair but Alec shook his head. "Alec?"

"I e-mailed you so many times and you never e-mailed me back." The words left him before he could actually think about it. But on second thought, there was no need for really thinking it through.

"You only e-mailed me yesterday and I wanted to surprise you and was hoping for more and you're wondering why I never e-mailed you back?" Magnus was torn from laughing, passing out due to exhaustion and jumping Alec's bones.

"I want to know why you haven't-"

"...I have the strangest sense of de ja vu."

"I still want to-"

But Alec was cut off when Magnus did Option Number Three. Before Alec could even squeak out a protest, Magnus was already on him. As in _clinging _to him. His fingers wounding into Alec's hair and his lips pressing soft kisses down his neck.

"I'm really happy for you and your new found love for the internet and the e-mails and fanfiction about us but I'm gonna kiss you now to shut you up from repeating a conversation we had two years ago."

"But didn't that conversation-"

All thinking had stopped by then when Magnus pressed a hungry kiss to his mouth and they both ended up on the floor, Alec straddling Magnus and the warlock pulling him closer by his collar.

"E-Mailing is good." Alec decided.

Magnus agreed with an even hungrier kiss.

* * *

><p><em>OH AND ONE MORE THING! <strong>Can I ask for suggestionsprompts for F? I have none in mind. It'd make the update come faster**!  
><em>


	6. F is for Father

_Reviews and a lot of suggestions/prompts get me to update faster. So ta-dah! A fast update!_

**_Note: You'll know that a chapter is a continuation of a previous one because I'll say so. If I don't then assume that they're a stand-alone one-shot for now._**

_**...Continuation of 'B is for Baby'.**  
><em>

**F is for Father**

"Izzy, pick up." Alec hissed into the phone, balancing a baby in his hand and a Shadowhunter who refused to answer his calls in the other. The same Shadowhunter who was at fault for the baby. After his seventh attempt at getting through and jumping to the conclusion that if she was avoiding his calls because she'd made a screw up of everything and was afraid of his wrath or maybe she was just passed out drunk in the Institute, Alec threw the phone to the nearest table and sank back into the couch.

He looked at the baby and then back at the blank television screen and then back at the baby. It was strange, Alec mused. Did the baby think like Ancient-Magnus-year old or think like a, well, a baby?

Judging from the large and mostly innocent greenish gold gaze that never left his face, Alec was teetering on the edge of 'The baby thinks like Ancient-year-old Magnus.'. But when the baby let out a burp and then went into a fit of giggles, trying to swat the lose glitter that covered one of his tiny fists, Alec thought that maybe baby Magnus thought like a baby.

"You don't cover babies in glitter." Well, it looked like the baby had accidentally rolled on glitter from how messy he was but then this was Isabelle and Alec had his doubts. "Stop scratching. You'll hurt yourself. Wait, never mind. You don't have talons for claws. That's actually a plus for you, baby Magnus."

And so started his first day as a baby-sitter.

"No, no, Magnus. Drop the blade!" Alec was shaking his head, hands reaching for the baby who was now crawling on the floor, playing with one of Alec's knives.

"You're not supposed to lick a stele…Or a seraph blade…" Raziel, forgive the baby. And forgive the sitter who had not only forgotten to pick up all his 'big boy toys' but also forgot to clean after the said baby.

"Don't put that in your mouth! Magnus! That's dirty and oh god I think I might need a new stele."

Picking Magnus up and popping the stele from his mouth, Alec just shook his head. "Behave, okay. I honestly don't know how you think. Are you on baby mode? Ancient-mode?" At the mention of being ancient, though, Alec was rewarded with a little baby-sized slap that didn't even hurt.

He smiled fondly and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Do you know who I am? Can you talk, baby? Can you talk?" He placed Magnus down on the table and steadied him from crawling to Angel knows how far the edge was and sat down in front of him. He placed a hand on his small shoulder and then the other on his little leg to stop him from squirming.<p>

"Can you get yourself out of this?" The baby didn't look like he was shaking his head, but more like he was laughing at Alec.

Alec found that it was intensely cute to see him laughing like that. To see those strange eyes light up with laughter and a childish innocence that he probably had forgotten long ago. It was a strange sight, an endearing one.

"Say Ah-" Alec started, once he'd gotten over the initial shock of having such an adorable bundle of joy. "-Lec. Ah-Lec."

"Ah-wec? Aww-Wec?"

Good enough. He picked Magnus back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and watched as the baby curled closer to him, snuggling into the crook of his neck and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You make a very good father," Were the first words Alec heard when he woke up to darkness and the feel of a very warm and soft bed. He rolled to his side and found Magnus there, fingers splaying on his chest and a very light smile on his face.<p>

It might have been because of sleep but Alec swore that when he said that, Magnus's eyes lit up the darkness in the room and for a while they were the only beacons he could see. It didn't matter. He liked the color and the way they shone.

Wait, did he just say 'father'? Why would he even? He was baby-sitting! Not father-sitting! However awkward that might have come across if ever it did happen.

"You're…Back," Alec managed to say, his hands unconsciously reaching for Magnus in the darkness. Magnus smiled and the hand on Alec's chest gripped at his shirt. "I missed you,"

"Hm, I enjoyed the baby treatment. You make a very good father, darling." Magnus dipped his head and pressed their noses together, smiling.

"I was babysitting," Alec murmured. "You were a very…Strange baby."

"I think we have a family now," Magnus said and Alec's hands – which were playing with Magnus's hair – stilled.

"Me, you and the baby."

"But you're not a baby all the time…?"

"You can baby me anytime you want. I won't object."

"You…Are very twisted and people wonder why we understand each other."

"Because you love me and I love you and you make a good dad and I make a wonderful baby. Right, Ah-weccc?" Magnus crooned, his voice rising and ending with laughter. It wasn't as high pitched as when baby Magnus laughed but the sound still gave Alec's body a warm feeling.

"So a family of three?" the warlock asked again, snuggling closer to Alec.

Alec nodded. He realized, with Magnus back to normal, how he fit perfectly into the crook of his neck and how Magnus's arms created a very nice lock around him and how his lips felt so sweet.

"And don't you even think that I'm letting the 'Ancient' mode slide." Magnus said as he closed his eyes.

"Stop talking and go to sleep. It's not good for babies to stay up late."

* * *

><p><em>So I killed 2 birds with one stone: Father and Family.<em>

_And I was gonna go with FanFiction but I wanted some sort of fluff so yeah.  
><em>

_Okay, I already have a few ideas for G...But I can still change my mind. So yeah, prompts/suggestions for G and H, too, just so I can get two chapters done faster.  
><em>


	7. G is for Gone

**Special Note: Not all chapters are connected. I will say so if they are. If I do not then assume that they are a stand-alone one-shot.**

**G is for Gone**

Magnus bit his bottom lip, eyes straining hard to concentrate. There was a wetness in them and a bitter taste in his mouth that made him want to back away and just run away from all of it. But no, if he did that then all would be lost. Instead, he gathered energy into his hands and watched as they glowed an electrifying blue.

And then tried hard not to shudder at the color. This was going to be too hard. There were reasons why Mundane hospitals didn't let relatives treat wounded family. But that was no good reason for him to abandon this. Instead, with his resolve tucked in tight and his determination burning like the flames that once burned with life inside of him, he set forth into his healing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Slow down, Isabelle. I can't understand what you're saying." Magnus sighed, dropping a pencil of eyeliner onto his dresser. Isabelle was frantic over the phone. <em>

"_Magnus! It's Alec-" She was out of breath, and Magnus wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. But then she choked on a sob and he stilled. "Please, Magnus."_

* * *

><p>Behind him he could hear Isabelle's nails digging into the wall, could hear them as she raked it down. He could even smell blood, could taste it. That was what was bitter. A bitter and metallic taste.<p>

"Jace!" Isabelle called and Magnus tilted his head in the universal sign of 'Get the hell out while I bring your brother back from the dead' to the both of them. Clary pulled Jace out into the hall and Isabelle tripped over her boots. It was a horrible day when Isabelle Lightwood tripped.

As Magnus worked, trying hard to will his eyes to stay dry, trying hard to push back every ounce of emotion that flooded through him. It would do nobody any good if he broke down and started to clutch at Alec's body. It would do him no good to cry and give up. Who else would help? Who else could come within a second after the call? Nobody else but him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Clary! Jace, get Clary!" Alec shouted, shoving Clary aside. Her leg gave in and she toppled into Isabelle's arms. Jace looked straight at them, at Clary defeated, and then grit his teeth. <em>

"_Jace!" Isabelle hissed from behind Alec. She was struggling to keep Clary up, struggling not to move the redhead around too much lest she started to bleed like Niagara Falls. But Clary was still gripping her blade, her teeth biting into her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain. _

_And just when Jace had stepped back, his third blade embedded in the demon's back – that's when it happened. Clary had righted herself up and would've gone at the demon if it were not dying already. She wiped a sleeve across her forehead, wincing as she hit a sore-spot._

_Isabelle was coiling her whip around her arm, Jace heading over to Clary. And Clary was the only one who saw it. Saw how Alec stopped to grab his stele. Saw how the Greater Demon's claws raked across his chest, sending him flying._

_She was the first who screamed. And then Jace was on the demon, Isabelle kicking into hard-drive, her whip out in a second and lounging at the demon. _

* * *

><p>"Just breathe," Magnus whispered, bending down to wipe the blood off of Alec's pale features. "Alexander, it's not nice to fool around. Now let me see those baby blues,"<p>

Alec's only response was the rising and falling of his chest, and it was enough for Magnus. Enough to realize that there would be nothing else scarier than the thought of losing Alec Lightwood. Nothing else would compare.

"You're okay now." Magnus went on, fingers brushing the locks of hair that clung to Alec's face that was coated in his blood. "You…You have a very bad problem with body heat. You're freezing. But let me hold your hand. I'll warm you back up."

He took Alec's hand in both of his and brought them to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss there. He leaned forward into Alec's bloodied body and felt the blood that soaked the mattress soak his cheek. Felt how it carried the tears down to his chin. He could taste it again. His throat went dry and his heart stopped as felt the last of Alec's breathing.

"One more time," He murmured into their locked hands. But Alec's hand was cold and limp in his own burning ones.

Gone was the heat, gone was the fire that once burned inside him, that once made those blue eyes shine brighter than anything else in the dark. Gone was the greatest joy of Magnus's life.

"I love you," Magnus opened his eyes and tried to smile at the face of his one great loss. "Can I hear it one last time, Alec?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm not ready for death. So I'll just accept your death-threats and be on my happy-writing-way to H.<em>

_Reviews and maybe a pat on the back would be nice...I mean, I held off angst this long. _


	8. H is for Happy

**Special Note: Not all chapters are connected. I will say so if they are. If I do not then assume that they are a stand-alone one-shot.**

**H is for Happy**

Alec likes Magnus's smiles the most. He also likes the way the warlock's eyes shines when they look at him. Come to think of it, Alec likes a lot of things about Magnus. Maybe 'like' isn't even sufficient anymore because Alec knows, without a shadow of doubt, that he loves everything about Magnus Bane.

Because Magnus Bane has been everything and more to him.

The way he holds his hands, whispers into his ear, caresses his cheek and talks him to sleep, or even just hold him close against him because the nightmares weren't being very nice and the only way he could sleep without clutching a knife was to have Magnus's arms locked around him in a protective cage. He's never felt safer.

As he watches that happiness slowly drain from Magnus's eyes, feel the warmth slowly drain from his hands, Alec knows that time has been too short, that the fates has been too cruel.

Because this was not the plan. The Fates weren't supposed to kill Magnus, it was never like that. And yet it's happened, and all Alec does is watch. He watches and he holds on to Magnus's hands, because how can you revive someone from a curse? From something not even the Heavens found easy to repair?

It's painful. It's a torture. It's horrible how he just sits there and watches as the life slowly leaves from Magnus's face. It's pure agony when he has to push back all the tears just so Magnus would not have to look up at him looking so horrible. Looking as if the world has fallen apart.

Magnus is literally on his death bed and Alec just sits by, clutching both his hands as he wills his own life-source into the warlock. It does not help. Nothing changes. And suddenly he's faced with tomorrow. As in, literally tomorrow. A day without Magnus. And it would not be like the days where Magnus was busy and Alec was out of town for demon-hunting. It would be the first day with Magnus dead. And the thought of it is too painful that he feels a clutch at his heart.

And that happens when he thinks about it. When he lives it tomorrow?

Magnus returns the pressure and tries to squeeze Alec's hands. His eyes open and his mouth quirks into a smile that soon turns painful as his body jerks and Alec's hands are on his chest, helping him settle down, the poison far too quick and the curse far too deadly and hard to break. Too impossible.

"I'll miss you," Magnus murmurs once Alec's hands have found his cheek. Alec cups his cheek and smiles down at Magnus. This isn't fair. Magnus was an immortal, or so to speak. "I love you so much, Alec."

"Please don't talk, Magnus. It's hard on your part," Alec says as softly as he can, his voice breaking his resolve. Shattering whatever self control he had. The tears come down slowly and for a moment Magnus is taken aback by how stunning they are and how they highlight Alec's eyes and make them glitter. Like diamonds.

Magnus knows, even then, that Alec's one hell of a treasure. Precious and to be preserved.

"Alexander, I'm dying. I can talk all I want-" He coughs then and tries to smooth his face. He's dying, slowly dying, and it burns like hell.

"Will you want glitter, wherever you're going?" Alec asks as he swipes at a tear. Magnus cracks a smile and it's worth more than a million dollars, that smile.

"And lip gloss, please? Will you mail it to me? Maybe just leave it beside my gravestone?" He tries to laugh but then the burning inside him is too much and Magnus just opts to smile up at Alec. Like an angel waiting for his death and dreading it all the same time.

"Will you want me there?" It's so soft and with Magnus so close to his death he doesn't really hear it until Alec repeats himself and Magnus drains of whatever colour there was in his cheeks before.

"No." Magnus says, and it's the final word and Alec nods. But he has no idea how that would matter tomorrow when Magnus would not be there.

Silence falls on them then and Alec just strokes Magnus's cheek and Magnus gazes into Alec's eyes. He's memorized every detail, could even see him in the darkness of his eyes closed as he can with them open. It's only a matter of time before the latter is eliminated.

"Alec," Magnus starts and Alec looks at him. This death has been too drawn out, too agonizing.

Isabelle stands outside the room, arms around herself as she tries not to think of what it's like with Alec, tries not to think of losing Magnus Bane – Magnus Bane who's better than any of the friends – not including family – she's had throughout the years. Clary sits beside her, Jace's arms wrapped around her.

"We're you happy with me?" It's so soft like a whisper and Alec leans down and presses his forehead very gently against Magnus's.

"The happiest," Alec whispers back and Magnus closes his eyes, his hold on Alec's hand loosening. "I love you."

And he doesn't know why he's gotten here, why the universe was being cruel. But all he knows is that Magnus means the world to him, and now that his lips press against Magnus's cold ones, he knows, deep down inside of him, that he's been happy and this parting, this death, is not a goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>Two angst-filled chapters back to back! I'm sorry for the pain it's brought you but fret not! I promise sunshine for the incoming letters.<em>

_I need help again so **submit prompts/words that start with I. **_

_Oh, and tell me what you think about this chapter. I decided to try a different style for 'H'. So?**  
><strong>_


	9. I is for Ice Cream

**I is for Ice-cream**

The sun was high up in the sky, the sky a beautiful blue and the birds were chirping, flying around the beautiful streets while people hummed their way to work, twirling their umbrellas and just being damn happy.

Obviously, that was a total lie. In reality the sky was a dull gray and the birds were dying, probably in the park or somewhere else, and the people were tucking their heads down low in the collars of their coats and not even bothering to spare anyone a second glance, much less hum their way to work. Yeah, it was a typical Wednesday.

And yet here was your young Shadowhunter in bed way past noon. It wasn't common in this household, you see, to have young Alexander Lightwood still in bed when the sun was high up. It was usually his boy-friend that rolled around with the sheets until the afternoon, how Magnus manages to sleep for more than fifteen hours is beyond Alec.

But here was Alec, asleep and looking, well, looking as if he'd had better days.

Magnus Bane was flitting around the apartment, toppling things over as he held a tray and pushed into the bedroom. Alec still had not stirred. Magnus frowned but just smiled a little sadly as he walked over to him, setting the tray down and pulling the blanket down a little so he could shake Alec awake.

"You're still sick, aren't you, baby?" Magnus asked as Alec stirred. Always the light sleeper.

Alec opened his eyes to the feel of Magnus's fingers running down his cheek before resting it on his forehead.

"You're really hot," Magnus snickered and Alec couldn't even respond with a proper thank you or an 'I know' or a 'Get me an ice pack' because by this point in the fever he wasn't very sure what Magnus had said.

So Alec just opted to smile through the haze which in turn alarmed Magnus.

* * *

><p>It was already well past dinner and Alec was still in bed, having not eaten anything besides spoonfuls of soup. Magnus, by then, was too cautious to approach him with anything more. He supposed he should have healed Alec, but Alec didn't want any healing – said he didn't want Magnus to waste his energy on him because it was just a fever. A cold. Whatever.<p>

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus whispered, his hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec nodded his head and managed a weak smile.

"But I'm worried," Magnus's hand was inching up to cup Alec's cheek and Alec stiffened. He knew that aura, knew the process of healing, knew how it felt so much already that he knew within a second that Magnus was preparing to heal him.

Which was not what he said earlier. This was just a cold. He wasn't going to die. He'd be better tomorrow, honestly.

So with all the strength he could muster, Alec rolled over to the other side of the bed, knocking Magnus's hand away.

"No healing," He panted from the exertion. "I told you…Just a cold. Day off. Fever. I'll be…Fine tomorrow."

"Alexander." Magnus said, voice stern and heading towards Alec. "Do not be a little brat about this. I don't like seeing you so weak,"

"Well you should try and do a good job of being my nurse, then." Alec all but muttered, hiding beneath his blankets now. "I'm not dying, Magnus. It's just a cold."

And to emphasize that, Alec sneezed. Magnus winced.

"But what if this will lead to your very early death. A common cold, Alexander! You will not be dying because of a cold." Magnus crawled over to Alec's side and Alec held the blankets tighter, not wanting Magnus to pull them over him again.

"I'm not dying," Alec sneezed again and Magnus let out another wince.

"Then let me take care of you,"

"You already are."

"But-"

"Go watch Project Runway, Magnus. I'll be – sneeze – fine here."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after that suggestion, Magnus plopped back down on the bed and stirred Alec back to consciousness. There was a little voice in his head that said that you do not disturb the sick that was still sleeping, but since Alec was refusing for his help and not even bothering with a simple healing rune or whatever type of rune might fix him up, Magnus was determined to sit in with his sick boyfriend.<p>

So when Alec opened his eyes, Magnus hauled him to a sitting position, quickly pecking Alec's lip before he shoved a spoon into his mouth.

"Is that syrup-" Alec managed to interject weakly before the cold hit him and he swallowed. Those blue eyes narrowed and Magnus smiled from his end.

"This is taking care of you," Magnus said softly, giving him another bite. "You haven't eaten anything today."

Alec shuddered but didn't reply, so Magnus kept on feeding him, a whole lot happier now that he was actually doing something for Alec besides waking him.

* * *

><p>When Magnus woke up that next morning, expecting to find a very healthy Alec, he found a shivering mess that was Alec tucked just beneath his chin. But he liked how Alec clung to him.<p>

"Never," Alec sneezed, tightening his hold on Magnus. "Ice-cream for the sick, really, Magnus?"

Magnus just responded with pulling at the knots of Alec's hair. "Does that mean you want another gallon?"

"No, it means I'll be spending this day sick again. No more ice-cream. It was not a good idea. My throat feels like it's going to die."

"You're _are_ dying!"

"No, go to bed. Just…Lend me your body heat for a while."

"So no more ice cream?"

"Never again."

By that night, of course Magnus had given Alec ice cream again. And by next week Magnus really did learn that when somebody was out sick, ice-cream is a very bad idea.

* * *

><p><em>No angst! I see very bright futures and fluff in the next chapters. :) <em>

_Reviews are a little piece of heaven...They're like cookies. _

_P.S: I'll be updating very soon because I'm so excited for what I wrote for J.  
><em>


	10. J is for Jewelry

_As promised, a quick update. _

* * *

><p><strong>J is for Jewelry<strong>

"Jewelry, who needs it?" Alec mumbled, leaning back against his chair and tipping the cup of coffee into his mouth. Across from him sat Simon Lewis, eyeing a Mundane woman with light interest. They were both eyeing her. Alec because he thought it was insane to have that much amount of jewelry in one hand. Honestly, did somebody need one ring for each finger, three bracelets and a very large bangle? It must have been heavy. Simon, on the other hand, was only watching her because she had a small dog tucked into her bag and, for his second reason, because Alec pointed out her choice of accessories.

"Must be heavy," Simon said, pushing his coffee away from him. It was always odd, Clary mused once, how he and Alec developed such a strange relationship. Neither acknowledged each other as friends, well, not aloud, anyway. But they didn't hate each other, and Alec was actually pretty open about Downworlders. Given that he'd been dating one for quite some time now.

It had started out a year ago when Clary and Jace had gotten married and Simon was still sixteen. Being with Alec didn't feel like he was being with an old friend, it felt like he was being with someone very young. Time had been very kind to Alec, his features remained gentle, and if there were any signs of aging then it wasn't very obvious. To Simon Alec looked like he could pass off as twenty one if he wanted to - when in truth Alec was probably about in his mid-twenties. Maybe being inlove with an immortal had that effect on people.

Alec looked across the table at Simon and tried not to roll his eyes. Even after the few months they'd started to hang out just at the café a few blocks down Magnus's apartment, nothing had changed. Except, maybe, that now Alec was bothering Simon with his surprising chats. More like babble, but Simon enjoyed the company.

Strange pair, the two of them. Maybe they were friends, in a way. Like how Simon was friends with Jace. Right.

"Look at that one," Simon raised his chin and snickered as a tall figure strode down the street, each finger – except the actual ring finger – adorned with rings, the middle one holding two. Bangles clung to his wrists and a large chain hung around his neck, his belt buckle shimmering in the sun. "Oddest one I've seen all day."

Alec choked on his coffee and glared at Simon as Magnus Bane stopped at their table – they were sitting outside – and quirked his eyebrow at Simon, having heard his comment.

"What? You started it." Simon huffed and Magnus just shook his head. He leaned down towards Alec, very close, and even after years of being together, Alec still flushed at their proximity. Very soon Magnus had straightened up, patted Alec's head and nodded at Simon before he went on his very happy way of strutting down the road, people giving way for the infamous Bane.

"Shut up, Lewis." Alec murmured into his coffee as Simon pointed out an older woman this time who wore rings that were too large for her bony hands.

* * *

><p>"Alec, do you see this?" It was eight in the evening now and Magnus had pulled Alec to one of the more secluded parts of Central Park. He snapped his fingers and candles lighted up a table that hadn't been there before.<p>

Alec, in question, focused his eyes on Magnus. It wasn't hard. Magnus wasn't shimmering or glittering. His hair was simply styled and Alec was sure that if he raked his fingers through them they would be soft and wouldn't get stuck because of the gel. "What's that?"

Magnus put his hand in the air and waited for Alec to comment on anything. Alec frowned. "Yes, I see that you're wearing an insane amount of rings. I'm used to them, by the way."

The warlock couldn't help but laugh at that. "Is that all? Don't you think one finger is missing a ring?" He raised an eyebrow and Alec leaned forward on the table and his brows knitted together.

"You have two rings in your middle finger and none in your ring," He pointed out, not knowing where this was going.

"Do you know why?" Magnus said with a glint in his eyes.

"You forgot to put the extra there?" Alec tried with a slight smile.

Magnus shook his head. "I'm saving it for something special,"

At this, though, Alec drew back a bit, his blue eyes confused. Weren't they special? How could he even- "What?" was all he managed before Magnus snapped his fingers and he slid out of his chair, hauling Alec to stand as well before he dropped to a knee and held a box up to the Shadowhunter.

And there, in his golden-green eyes, Alec saw _everything._ But Alec's eyes were now on the simple band of gold that lay in the middle of the box. The gems on the band reflected the faint gold from the candles and Alec looked back, his eyes meeting Magnus's.

"Alexander Lightwood," Magnus looked extremely serious. "Will you-"

"By the _Angel_," Alec said, his voice rising. He gripped Magnus by the collar of his expensive shirt and then kissed him.

As the kisses finally paused, Magnus slipped the ring into Alec's finger and then raised his own right hand.

Alec twined his fingers with Magnus's, marvelling at the beauty of the simple gold ring and also amazed at how beautiful it looked on Magnus – set for one purpose. All the other rings, even the bangles, were gone. There was only the single ring that matched Alec's own in the same exact finger.

Their foreheads touched and Alec realized that yes, he very much needed this piece of jewelry.

"Yes, I'll marry you." He whispered, a smile lightning up his face.

* * *

><p><em>This is by far my favorite chapter. I was grinning when I wrote this. Sooooo. Any thoughts?<em>


	11. K is for Knight

**Note: **_Loosely connected to J. _

**K is for Knight**

They walked down the nearly empty roads of Brooklyn, Magnus pressed into Alec's side, his hand dipping into the back pocket of the Shadowhunter's pants while Alec held up the umbrella, his head slightly inclined to touch with Magnus's shoulder. It was a beautiful picture, really. And the rain only added to that effect.

Magnus was talking about an annoying client, and once in a while he would point to a glittering light up above the sky, how he could see through the dark and the rain and that far away always amazed Alec, but then Magnus would also bring his hand under Alec's nose and the glittering-something from the sky was sparkling in his hand. It was a cute gesture. Honestly, totally cute.

The sparkling-something had crushed when Magnus curled his fingers and then clasped them around the hoops of Alec's jeans while Alec manoeuvred them as fast as he could down the roads in the dark, Magnus practically glued to his side.

"I wish we could walk around like this until the rain stops," Magnus purred, the hand that had hung to Alec's belt loops now run down the back of his neck, twirling a lock of black hair before he clasped it around Alec's own hand, helping hold the umbrella.

"Five minutes ago you said you wanted to get home," Alec murmured, not really bothered by that. He liked this feeling, like the weightlessness of their walk; he loved how it seemed as if they were the only one who truly mattered. It was a very nice feeling that Alec wanted to stretch out for as long as he could.

"But that was five minutes ago! Now I enjoy my first walk in the rain with my fiancé," Alec felt his stomach do a turn at the mention of the word, felt the butterflies try to rip at his insides. It was truly one of the best sensation's he'd had. All because of that one word.

"So you want to get wet, then?" Alec slowly tipped the umbrella and Magnus's hold around it tightened.

"I just want to enjoy it longer. No reason for us to get wet. Do you want a spell to prevent that?" When Alec shook his head, Magnus just pressed a soft kiss on the top of Alec's head and chuckled. Alec felt the laughter that rocked through Magnus vibrate through them and sighed. There was something about Magnus's laughter that he wanted to record and play for forever.

They walked in comfortable silence afterwards for a few more minutes, Alec now taking his time and not taking detours to getting back to their apartment. Magnus was more content now, not snatching or conjuring any sparkling object from the sky, rather, he rested the hand that had previously been in Alec's pocket on the other side of the Shadowhunter's waist. He hummed very lightly while Alec had the faintest trace of a smile on his face.

Just two blocks away from their apartment, Alec stiffened but did not stop walking. Magnus felt the change and looked down at Alec before he looked over his shoulder, noticing a slithering, hunched form hiding from behind a garbage can.

No threat, just one very small demon.

Alec's other hand was slipping out from Magnus's to grab hold of his blade but Magnus just smiled and dipped his head down to kiss Alec full on the lips. Alec's hold on the umbrella wobbled and Magnus steadied it, smirking into the kiss as Alec battled two things at once – an incoming threat (which wasn't very much of a threat other than a very lost and minor demon) and the distraction from Magnus's kisses. He pried Magnus off of him and the umbrella dropped as Alec pushed Magnus to the side, the warlock's back hitting the wall and Alec's blade springing to life as the demon lunged.

Magnus's other hand had been caught in the belt hoops that hung on the back of the jeans and he only had time to offer a very hasty apology as he pulled Alec with him into the darkness of the alley.

Alec met his eyes in the darkness and glared, those blues shining like lamps and Magnus swooned. Forget about an annoying demon, he could press Alec into the wall and-

And before he could even finish that line of thought, Alec was back, umbrella in his right hand while he wiped his left hand down his pants, making a face at the dirt and rubble that managed to cling to it during the little skirmish.

"Anything serious?" Magnus said in a very light tone. Alec raised the umbrella but Magnus knocked it away as they emerged out of the dark alley and in front of their apartment. He hooked his arms around Alec's neck and Alec shrugged.

"You really should watch your hands next time," Alec said, but he wasn't mad. It had been over as quickly as it started.

"They're always all over you," Magnus whispered, the rain making his hair stick to his face. "I think it's you who should watch out for my hands."

"Dangerous things, those two," He couldn't really glare at them as they were interlocked behind his neck, instead, he just looked up at Magnus, whose golden green eyes glittered with amusement and fondness for Alec.

"You know, you're actually my Knight, right?" He said and Alec would have snorted, instead he just let out a very short chuckle.

"You're not a very desperate maiden."

"I'm a very enthusiastic warlock who can do whatever his Knight with the most gorgeous eyes wants to. I am in debt to you, my dear Knight."

"Then why don't you show up in a suit three months from now? We're getting married,"

"Too soon! But if true love does call, then I shall simply answer it." They both laughed in the rain and kissed, the kiss drawn out and sweet, savouring, simply the best.

* * *

><p><em>And sorry to say that this one-shot is not angst...Heehehe. Sorry to disappoint, though. <em>

__Reviews make me update fast, okay? So...You know what to do. _  
><em>


	12. L is for Lottery

_I hope you have your sweet-tooth prepared for the cavities..._

* * *

><p><strong>L is for Lottery<strong>

The doors burst open with the combined strength of Magnus's insisting pushing and of magic. Alec straightened from his seat on the couch, his hand already inching for a blade that sat on the table in front of him incase Magnus announced that a swarm of demons was waiting just at their front door and would want nothing more than to disturb their evening.

But Magnus didn't alert him of any dangers, any demons or possible insane clients so he just relaxed on the couch as Magnus threw his hands in the air and ran into the kitchen.

Alec winced as he heard pans and kettles banging to the floor, utensils flying out of the drawers and a few plates falling from the cupboards. If it wasn't for intense Shadowhunter training, Alec would have already jumped from his seat. But he remained seated as the door to the kitchen banged close and Magnus threw the bedroom door open, probably ripping it off its hinges and from his seat he could see Magnus scampering around the bed, reaching beneath the pillows and then throwing them over his head, ripping the covers and finally jumping back to kick the whole thing and turn it over.

Magnus frowned and then hurried out of the room and into the bathroom. If he was throwing a tantrum then this was probably a good time to stop him before the whole apartment was flooded again.

"Magnus?" Alec called just at the same time as Magnus threw a hand into the air and yelled 'Aha!'.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked again and Magnus shut the door to the bathroom, brandishing a very small paper in Alec's face. Alec frowned this time and then directed his gaze towards the gaping door that was totally off its hinge now and of the mess in the bedroom.

Magnus, finally noticing the mess, just grinned and clapped his hands twice – first for the kitchen and the second for their bedroom.

"Look! Alexander, look!" Alec narrowed his eyes, not really catching whatever was written in the small strip of paper but the amusement and happiness it brought to Magnus was evident.

"I won!" Magnus had one hand held over his head, the paper in its glory.

"Won what, exactly?" Alec patted the cushion beside him but Magnus only shook his head. He snapped his finger and turned off the television. He rounded on Alec again with a strange smile that made his golden green eyes look a little bit too wild than usual.

"The lottery!" Magnus said through his teeth, the words coming out in a hiss that made the skin on Alec's arms crawl.

If Magnus had gone nuts then this was probably a good time to slap some sense into him.

"Nobody really wins the lottery, Magnus."

But Magnus was shaking his head and was talking about of how he'd won and of how it was going to be the start of many great days.

What did he need money for, anyway? They were never short on cash. Magnus was High Warlock of Brooklyn, he lived over many centuries. He was filthy rich, in other words. And Alec didn't have worries with money, anyway. But Magnus seemed to be making a big deal of it which brought Alec to the conclusion that he had magicked his way into winning.

"Did you play with the results?" Alec asked very softly and Magnus stilled. He narrowed his eyes at Alec and brought his hand to his chest and shook his head.

"Alexander, I can win whatever I want to win if I put my mind into it. This is the lottery, honestly."

"Nobody was against you entering?" Alec tried again and Magnus shook his head, the same smile from before on his face.

Deciding that he really should just go along with this before Magnus decided to shout to everyone and announce his winnings to both the Downworlders and the Clave.

"So, how much did you win?" The Shadowhunter said, finally relaxing on his seat as Magnus stopped pacing and stood in front of him, so close.

"The biggest prize of all," Okay, so if Magnus did win the jackpot – and Alec was very doubtful of that…Without cheating, anyway. – then that would mean what, exactly? More money. Magnus Bane did not need more money. He had enough, more than enough, thank you very much.

"Which is…?" Alec trailed off and Magnus threw his hands into the air, the paper flying as he leaned down, his fingers holding Alec's chin.

Alec didn't look away, just stared at the warlock straight in the eyes. Well, he wasn't expecting any of this when Magnus had been so eager about his winnings earlier.

"The _best_ prize of all, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus murmured, his voice dropping and his eyes shining. "I won your love."

* * *

><p>Fluff, fluff, fluff for everyone!<p>

Okay, so give me some good Qs! (Yes, I've written all the others before Q already.).


	13. M is for Memory

_Bear with me when I say this is so fairytale-ish in my own twisted way. _

* * *

><p><strong>M is for Memory<strong>

"Do you want to hear a tale, kiddies?" Three heads bobbed up and down – one with jet black hair, the other with flaming red and the last with a mix of both gold and red. Interesting audience. "Well you came to the right place," The story-teller smiled, spreading his arms and leaning down to look at the children who stood just in front of him. "A tale straight from my own memories."

He folded his legs as he sat on his stool and sized them all up. The first two were probably at ten or eleven – both girls, the third one maybe seven or eight – a boy.

A memory that pulled at the ends of his heart and threatened to devour him, a memory filled with both sadness and immense happiness.

"So sit down and try not to touch anything," And then his tale begun. He raised his hand and as he bought it down, a faint shimmer came upon the air. "It was many years ago, almost a century," He started off, and there was that faint tugging again, but he moved on.

In the year 2000-something – for he could not quite remember the exact year, only the moments – there were three very special Shadowhunters, a mundane and an aspiring Shadowhunter. Very touchy picture.

"They fought in The Mortal Instruments war," He said very softly and the red head's eyes were about to fall from their sockets at that. He was sure they had heard this tale – but they had never heard it from somebody like him. "They found peace and love in the end. Each one of them," He went on.

"The War was difficult, and I was there. We fought with a partner – Downworlder and Shadowhunter in an Alliance. It lasted no more than thirty minutes, even less. I had my own friends, you see. Warlocks who helped with the battle. That event was not something you could forget. There were many deaths, but in the end there was only just one thing that mattered – that we had won."

"And so they lived in happily ever after?" The girl with the dark hair quipped, her blue eyes exceptionally bright. Ah, childhood innocence. It was beautiful how they had not been crushed by Shadowhunter training. Not yet, possibly.

"They found peace and love in the end, so of course they lived happily ever after, Roxanne!" The one in the middle – the one with red hair – said almost with a dramatic flair, her fingers clasped tightly together.

"Shut up, Carrie," Roxanne Lightwood said with a pout as Caroline Herondale crossed her arms. Beside them the youngest and brother to Caroline, Johann Herondale, just looked at the tall man with dark, green eyes.

"Let's just say they did," Magnus Bane said with a snap, the air now clearing and the kids sighing at the loss of that little animation.

"Magnus, you fought with a Shadowhunter, right? Who was it?" Caroline inched closer towards his stool and Magnus, even after centuries of experience, could not really deal well with kids.

"Alexander Lightwood. You remember him, don't you?" At the mention of another Lightwood, Roxanne moved forward, too, almost scrambling for Magnus to take her and sit her on his lap. He sighed and obliged. Roxanne sat on his knee, balancing herself and looking up at his face as Caroline pouted on the floor, Johann just sitting where he was, though all eyes and attention were on the warlock.

"Of course I do! Grandma Isabelle's brother," Roxanne nodded eagerly, her little fingers pulling at Magnus's tie. Sigh, children, whatever century, were all the same.

"I personally knew each of your grandmothers and grandfathers. I'm sure you three brats know a very annoying vampire, too?"

Johann's eyebrows knit together and then his face smoothed, something clicking in his head.

"It's been a hundred years," Magnus murmured, his hand unconsciously running down Roxanne's dark hair. After a few visits, Magnus had finally found the strength to look her in the eye and return her curious and eager smile.

"Do you miss them?" Caroline asked, tugging at the hem of his pants.

Honestly, it was like all these Shadowhunters were taking advantage of him – just because old connections run really deep did not mean they could leave their children with him. He was still High Warlock, for god's sake.

"I do," Magnus murmured. Roxanne looked up at him then and Magnus met those large and inquiring blue eyes. The same blues as one Alexander Lightwood.

"So did you find peace and love in the end, Magnus?" She asked softly and Magnus's hand stilled. Did he?

"I found my greatest love," Magnus smiled a little bit too sadly at the memory.

"A warlock, too?" Johann asked, crawling to sit just beside Caroline.

Magnus shook his head, "A Shadowhunter I fought with in the war,"

"I remember _that _story. Granny told us that a whole lot before when she missed her brother the most. It was long ago, though." Too long, Magnus agreed. Too, too long.

"You look just like Alec," He whispered to Roxanne and those blue eyes turned soft. "Your father…Isabelle's son. He didn't have blue eyes."

The door opened then and a blonde poked her head into the living room. She smiled as her gaze fell on Magnus and Johann immediately went to the woman. "I'm sorry I had to drop them off at the last minute, Magnus."

Magnus waved a free hand in the air. "Perfectly fine, Jacqueline. They make me feel so young, anyway."

"But you a_re _young!" Caroline pointed out.

"I'm almost nine hundred years old, darling," Jacqueline Herondale laughed then as Caroline turned to Magnus and then to her mother.

"I told you I fought in the war a hundred years ago, didn't I?" She nodded.

"Ancient Magnus Bane." Johann murmured into his mother's neck, his arms locking around her as she lifted him up.

As the doors closed and he was left, once more, with himself, Magnus just looked at the mirror. Not a day past nineteen, at most. He had lost most of his glitter, though the tips of his hair was a lighter black than the most. When he raised a hand to brush at a stray lock of hair, the mirror caught the reflection of a single golden band – _Until death do us both apart. _

Magnus turned away then and waved at the mirror. "My one greatest love."

* * *

><p><em>You see, I wanted to try a future!verse sort of thing where everyone's dead and it's just Magnus (and Simon) who's left of the gang...So the kids and the grandkids and all that. <em>

_Basically, Magnus is only left with his memory and remembering and Alec's been dead for a while now. Okay, I swear I will make it all up to you with N which will be up very soon. _

_So in the mean time...Review and tell me what you think about this chapter? _


	14. N is for Nothing

**Special Note: Not all chapters are connected. I will say so if they are. If I do not then assume that they are a stand-alone one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>N is for Nothing<strong>

Magnus stood over the unmoving body of Alec Lightwood, his hands just hovering above the Shadowhunter's chest. His mouth popped into an 'o', gold-green eyes going wide as he took a few steps back. Had he actually done it? After years of telling himself that no – he would not do it, would not give Alec, of all people, forever.

It wasn't that he was selfish, or that his love for the boy was not enough. It was that it was dangerous. Almost near impossible. Difficult. And if he failed? Everything would be loss. Both his past and his future. Nothing would remain. But it had seemed to be the only solution left as Alec's fingers gripped his wrist just moments ago.

"You're not gonna die, Alexander," Magnus had said firmly and Alec only looked away, his hold slackening. It was not fair, Magnus conceded, how Alec, a perfectly healthy Shadowhunter, could fall to such a disease. A disease that slowly ate away his life, even blurred his memories. It was not fair how this was added to the extreme lists of things that only set them apart. Time would set them apart. Mortality would set them apart. Now this leech of a disease was going to take Alec from him earlier than expected. And he was not ready for that. And maybe even after fifty years he still would not be able to accept Alec's death.

And Magnus Bane had stared mortality in the eye. Had seen mortality in Alexander Lightwood. And had finally given in. _You're being selfish_, a voice in his head hissed. It did not sound like his voice. It was another voice, one from his past. _You said that you will not let mortality bring you apart. But then you give in. _

Was it long ago that he had argued with Camille Belcourt about the same subject? All in secret.

But was it also Camille who had put a way to becoming immortal into Alec's head? Not through death, of course, because Magnus would tear Camille apart before her fangs even got too close to Alec.

_You blame me now, Magnus. But watch what you will have created. And then you will only blame yourself. 'He is my future', is that not what you said? Magnus, you were my past. And I have loved you, truly. But watch as his life falls completely, as your future crumbles. And then you will have nothing left. This will be our last meeting, love. _

He should have known better. Should have never went with it. Was it because Alec asked him to do it? Because Alec could just die and Magnus could just be miserable forever. But he did not want that. He wanted to keep Alec with him – through whatever means.

There is nothing left now. Magnus closed his eyes and his knees finally gave in as he sunk to the ground, his fingers clutching at the collars of Alec's shirt. _Nothing_.

"I am an _idiot_," Magnus murmured, his forehead touching Alec's unmoving chest.

He had attempted the spell. Had went through with it and Alec had trusted him – trusted him not to screw it up, trusted him that they would both get through it. But he had failed.

"What does immortality mean if I have to be alone. Again and again," Always the same. But this loss has been greater, the pain too much.

As he sat there, eyes closed and his own breathing hard, Magnus thought that this had been all a grave mistake. He should have never done the spell. Never. Who in their right mind had succeeded in doing so? Near impossible. Very difficult. But he had thought that he would have been stronger to do it. Apparently, he wasn't. And it had taken e_verything_ from him. The attempt had taken Alec's life, had taken a huge amount of his own magic. It left him with nothing.

But then he heard a faint flutter, as if a heart was restarting. He stilled, not daring to breathe, his own heart hammering in his chest. He felt the rise of a chest. Not his own. And then, as the minutes ticked by, he felt warmth.

_Alec was breathing. _

He stared, wide eyes, down at Alec, his mouth, like before, dropping to an 'o'. He could not bring himself to say anything else as he straightened up and those blue eyes shone beneath the dark locks and stared at him.

"Alec?" He finally managed as Alec blinked and focused on him. There was confusion in his face – it did not look like how he had imagined it. He would have thrown himself at Alec now because he did not fail. He thought he had, but here was Alec – alive. With _forever_. But there was something very wrong. "Alec, love?"

Alec, in turn, just looked away, his forehead creasing as he frowned. "Who are you?"

Magnus froze, and it was not just his whole body that stilled. It felt like his insides had been blasted with the coldest air and with freezing water. He felt the ground give in, felt like he was falling.

"You-" Magnus managed, reaching out a hand for Alec to take but the Shadowhunter just sat up on his own.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I don't remember _anything_."

And Magnus knew that in a way, the spell had failed. It had taken Alec's past and gave him a future of immortality.

But the boy looked scared and confused and he offered his hand again. This time, Alec took it. It felt like how it felt every time they had held hands, but for some reason, something was missing.

"Your name is Alexander Lightwood and you're immortal."

Magnus had thought he lost _everything _from his past. But here was Alec – without any of his memories but with a future that said _forever._

* * *

><p>I love this chapter. And it's not as angsty as you thought, huh, with the title? Nope! Because I am misleading.<p>

Oh, and give me words that start with U! (Yes...I have written all the other chapters already.)


	15. O is for Old

Don't you just love how I update almost everyday? No, really.

* * *

><p><strong>O is for Old<strong>

Alec stopped and leaned against the wall, the voices from the Institute's dining room drifting into the halls. That sounded like Magnus. Oh, right. Magnus had decided to help him haul his things back to his – their – apartment. But there was also another's voice…Izzy. It wasn't odd. They got along in very good terms, the two of them. Obsessive love for glitter aside, they were somewhat alike.

He strained to hear and stilled.

"Do you ever feel like you've outgrown some things?" Isabelle asked and Alec heard her shuffling around the table, probably painting her nails.

"Almost all the time." Magnus responded with a very light tone.

"How old are you again?"

"Two hundred," Alec sighed and Magnus snickered.

"Liar. Alec said you were a thousand,"

"Alexander thinks I'm that ancient!" A pause and Isabelle laughed. "I'm eight hundred, give or take a few decades."

"So you do outgrow things,"

"Of course I do."

"Yeah…I know what it's like. I get tired of most by the end of a few months, tsk."

"Darling, the nail polish is spilling…"

"I mean really! I can get it anytime I want, or within a finger snap, anyway."

"Of course you can."

"I bet you can, too."

"Get what?"

"No, get rid of all the things you've outgrown."

Alec gulped. Okay, that did not sound like a very friendly conversation. Thins Magnus had outgrown? What about him? Hadn't they been together a full year now? What if Magnus had grown tired of him? He swallowed past the lump in his throat and stepped into the dining room and dropped the box full of whatever things he'd spared from his room and glared at the spill.

"Mom's not gonna like that," He murmured and Magnus straightened in his seat, dragging the box towards him.

"Alec," Isabelle sighed as she expected her nails.

"Yeah, we're going." Alec said before Isabelle could say anything else. Magnus stood up then and Isabelle nodded.

"Gone with the old, Magnus Bane!" Isabelle called over her shoulder as Magnus chuckled and looped an arm around Alec's waist.

Okay, what did _that_ mean? Was his sister actually trying to break them apart? Alec frowned at that and Magnus's hold around his waist loosened.

This was seriously not happening.

* * *

><p>Isabelle welcomed herself into the warlock's apartment.<p>

"Is my brother underneath that pile?" Isabelle asked as she kicked over a box that spilled with clothes of different colours and of different styles.

"He's with Jace," Magnus called from the bedroom. Isabelle made her way to the bedroom, passing by strewn accessories and shoes all around the room.

"Does he know you're…Basically emptying your apartment?" Isabelle plopped herself onto the bed and Magnus huffed as he pulled at the sleeve of a red coat.

"These are my babies," Magnus crooned, bringing the coat and a pair of boots to his chest. "My designer babies…But ah, well. We're planning on another trip so I have to make way." He dropped the boots and the coat in a box and Isabelle rolled on the bed, her fingers taking hold of another pair of boots.

"Sometimes, I wish you were a girl. Then I can just threaten to kill you and get all your clothes," She sighed.

"But it's better this way, anyway." Magnus smirked and Isabelle threw the boot against the wall, just a few inches above the warlock's head.

* * *

><p>Alec had been filled with a sense of dread ever since the weekend. Magnus was deciding to throw old stuff. Make way for the new. Did that mean he was going to throw Alec out? No, that was unlikely. Magnus never failed to remind him that he loved him…Surely he wouldn't just tire out completely, right?<p>

But that was what they had said, Magnus even saying – 'Almost all the time.'

Oh, so he finally had enough of him, then? Alec huffed and braced himself. Okay, if this was The Day then he would tell Magnus straight out what he thought. Alec turned the knob to the apartment and glanced around.

"Magnus?" Alec called. The answering response came from the bedroom. Alec gulped and dropped his blades on the table just beside the front door and proceeded to pad towards the room. Okay, this was it. Magnus Bane is going to dump you because he's sick and tired of you and your stupid Shadowhunter friends.

As soon as he came into the room, Magnus stood up. Alec, at once, noticed the mess and he frowned. But that did not distract him. Magnus smiled at him and Alec held out a hand.

"Okay, Magnus. I know what you're doing," Alec said. Magnus's eyes brightened.

"Great! This will make it so much easier. I thought I had to explain it to you," Magnus sighed. Alec's eyes widened. What? He thought the breakup was gonna be that easy? Oh hell no.

"No. I mean…Yes, I know what you're planning. And I don't like it," Alec crossed his arms as Magnus frowned.

"But I don't need-"

"But I need you, okay?" Okay, that was not how his speech had sounded in his head five minutes ago. "You can't just expect me to let you go after a year. You're gonna step on my heart because you've grown tired of me and want to throw me away, and I understand that people break-up. But I thought we weren't like normal people. I just thought-"

All the time Magnus had looked at him, those peculiar golden green eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, one hand outstretched.

"If you want to break up with me then fine, okay. I just don't understand why Izzy was helping you with it! You're ancient, Magnus. And I'm young and I know you tired of things easily but I thought-" Alec choked then and glanced angrily around the room, anywhere else than Magnus. When he finally refocused on the warlock, he noticed how Magnus was just in front of him.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured, his hands coming to frame Alec's face. "First of all, I love you and no, I am not breaking up with you. What idiot put that thought into your mind?"

"You said you we're gonna get rid of your old things-"

"You're not an old 'thing' to get rid of, Alec." Magnus sighed, touching their foreheads together. "Isabelle just suggested I get rid of my old clothes. We're going to tour Asia next week, remember? I need more closet space than Narnia when we get back."

Alec's fingers enclosed around both of Magnus's wrists, but neither of them drew away.

"So you're not…Gonna throw me out?"

At that, the laugher that Magnus had held in burst out and he clung to Alec as his body overtook him with waves of laughter. Alec blushed furiously, trying to pry Magnus's off of him but the warlock just clung on, even after they had tumbled onto the bed.

"My adorable Shadowhunter," Magnus finally sighed as he pushed his hands to Alec's chest, the Shadowhunter lying just below him. "An idiot sometimes, but it comes out as cute. And still you're mine."

He pressed their noses together and Magnus chuckled.

"Oh Raziel," A voice from the end of the bed said in almost a hiss. "Alec, you have your dumb moments but _this _has taken it too far. Honestly!" Isabelle threw her hands in the air and turned around.

When she reached the door Isabelle paused, "And besides, if Magnus was planning on breaking up with you then this apartment would have already burned down. Courtesy of moi. Have a good time, kiddies! And Magnus, call me tomorrow. We'll organize all the things you're throwing out. Things, not people."

* * *

><p>Because Alec, no matter what anyone else says, is adorable. Isn't he, isn't he? He's my adorable ball of cute forever and he and Magnus can both be adorable together and Izzy can be spicy on her own. Thanks.<p>

Oh, d'you guys reckon 'N' would make a good series? I'm thinking of expanding (a reviewer suggested it and I thought it over.).


	16. P is for Potterhead

**P is for Potterhead **

"Magnus, stop!" Alec hissed, slapping Magnus's hand out of the air. "You're a _warlock_,"

Magnus only looked at him with narrowed gold-green eyes and lowered his hand, though he still clutched that thin piece of wood he called a wand. "Yes, and I always wondered why we never used wands." He said with a dignified sniff, turning away from Alec who was not being a very supportive boyfriend at the moment.

Let your eight-hundred year old boy-friend think he was a wizard with a wand for once in his life, why don't you?

"Wands?" Alec repeated. Magnus merely nodded and walked to the center of the living room.

"To cast spells, Alexander," the warlock sighed as he twirled the piece of wood in the air. Oh, right, his 'wand'.

"You don't need a tree branch to cast spells," Alec insisted as he pulled one leg up on the coach and levelled his gaze with Magnus's.

"But they do!" Magnus huffed and threw his hands in the air which in turn caused blue sparks to fly out from his fingertips.

"They as in other warlocks? I've never noticed."

"No, Alexander. They as in the wizards who go to Hogwarts and live in Britain and fought in The Great War!" Magnus practically yelled at him though he did try to keep his voice even. He rubbed his temples and set the wand down as Alec paused, mouth slightly open.

"There's a school for warlocks in Britain? And there was a war? Was it with The Clave, too?" Magnus had no idea whether Alec was being sarcastic or joking or simply just unaware of the greatest events in history.

"You've never heard of Hogwarts, have you?" Magnus placed both hands on his hips and glared at Alec. That was offensive! Everybody should know about Hogwarts. Why, if Magnus was just a young warlock, he would have absolutely dreamed of getting his letter. Could it be that it was just lost for the last seven-hundred years, give or take? That was possible. He did tend to move a lot. Maybe the owls never found him.

He soon snapped out of his own thoughts as Alec choked on his own words. "I swear, if this is some pop-culture reference and you got me excited for nothing then I will-"

But Magnus had already pulled Alec by his collar and pressed a light kiss to his lips and then threw him off balance as he clapped his hands twice and seven books fell into his arms. Not wasting a second – they were heavy, mind you – he passed them to Alec, blue eyes wide and mouth open in a protest.

Alec took the books and steadied himself as he got accustomed to the added weight and full out glared at Magnus.

"Harry Potter? What?" Alec said, glaring down at the first book. "Wait. You think this is _real_? Some Mundane book series?"

"Alexander!" Magnus gasped, scandalised. "No, just no." He spun Alec around and the Shadowhunter let out a little yelp as Magnus pushed him towards the bedroom and practically shoved him inside. He leaned against the frame, not wanting Alec to think of escaping.

As the Shadowhunter sprawled on the bed, the books strewn around him, Magnus might have had second thoughts but no. He would educate his beloved lover on Harry Potter even if it meant no kisses for the next three days!

"I hope you read fast," Magnus started with a little smile. "Because there won't be any kisses whatsoever until you finish those."

And he shut the door, the lock sliding in place. As Magnus turned to walk back to the living room, he heard a faint thud bounce against the door and hoped to Dumbledore it wasn't one of his boots. Or worse, one of the books.

But it was a small price to pay. Surely Alec loved him enough to give in to one of his very many wishes and demands. It was just reading, honestly! Alec had been studying about demons, reading every book they had in that library of theirs. Surely seven - totally factual - books wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Anyway, I'll be leaving for a little holiday so I won't be able to update until Thursday or Friday.<p>

So um leave me reviews?

And just tell me if you guys miss the angst and character death! I'll gladly comply. ;)


	17. Q is for Questions

_Loosely connected to my other fic - 'Real or Not'. You don't have to read it to understand this. Just the last question was Magnus asking Alec to marry him. This is just a silly add-on. _

* * *

><p><strong>Q is for Questions<strong>

"Please, Magnus. Not again." Alec practically pleaded as Magnus shook his head in a firm no and gestured for the Shadowhunter to walk to the door. Alec did not need Round Two of 'The Game of Truth' or as he called it at the back of his head – 'Magnus asks questions and tortures me with the distance and he picks which answers are right.' "I already answered all your questions."

Magnus pursed his lips and fell down on a chair that he had magically conjured just outside of the bedroom. He crossed his legs and stared at Alec from across the room, the furniture vanished for the moment.

"You know the rules!" Alec snorted at that. "What did you say?" Alec shook his head and Magnus nodded with a small 'that's right' under his breath.

_Rules, right. 'Alec, let's play a game of Truth or Real or Not and I get to choose which of your answers are real okay?'. _That was more accurate.

"Isabelle," Magnus started and Alec cringed. Isabelle _what _this time? "Will you let her plan our wedding?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"You have to answer that, Shadowhunter." Magnus said with an eyebrow raised as Alec rolled his eyes a second time.

"Not in hell, thanks. I'd like to keep my sanity and love for my little sister. I don't want a freak accident to happen to her as she plans the wedding." Alec took two steps at that and Magnus frowned.

"That's not how it works." He pointed out while Alec just wished they could get this over with. Honestly, how many more times did he have to be subjected into this kind of torture? He loved Magnus, really, was even going to marry him, but if Magnus was going to keep on with these annoying and silly and ridiculous games then he will put his foot down very soon.

"Question, warlock. What's the next question?" Oh, fine. If Alec wanted to play it this way then so be it. Magnus stood up from his chair and pushed it aside, the thing toppling over and disappearing as Magnus snapped his fingers and turned to fix Alec a hard look.

"Do you like snakes?" Magnus shot very unexpected.

"No. I don't like demons that look like snakes, either." Alec took a step forward.

"Do you like pink?"

"I answered the first time, didn't I?" Magnus shrugged and gestured for Alec to take a step back. Oh, right – say a word against the Game Master and you take a step back. Joyous.

"Do you want a dog?"

"Chairman Meow would hate you forever, so no."

Step.

"Can you pose nude?" Alec's eyes seemed to bug out at that.

"What."

"For a portrait."

"Oh by the Angel-"

"Clary's going to paint it."

"I will not be responsible if Jace suddenly threatens to kill you and resigns as my best man."

"Will you let Jace kill me?"

Alec shrugged.

"Back to the starting point, Shadowhunter!" Magnus said with too much glee for somebody who had just learned that his boyfriend would just watch him die in the hands of his step-brother.

"No way." Alec ground out, his heel digging into the carpet. "Why don't you take a step forward, _warlock_."

"Tempting, but not tempting enough." Magnus snickered. "Okay, so horses or a car?"

"Which one do you have?"

"A car in New York would kill somebody, Alec."

"It's not unheard of!"

"Wait…You have a horse?"

"Not…Yet?"

"No, Magnus. Please, not a horse."

"Not even Chairman Meow transfigured into a horse?"

"Especially not that."

"Huh." Was Magnus's only response as Alec took three steps forward, closer now to the oh so happy warlock.

"Hmm…How many fingers am I holding up?" Alec swore that the questions this round had sanity drained from them compared to Magnus's very 'serious' questions the first time they played.

"Is that a trick question? Because I see seven and you're only supposed to have five…On each hand." Alec's brow furrowed and Magnus sighed and waved his hand in the air to break the spell. Alec took a step forward.

"Do you think I'm too loud?" Alec's face instantly flushed at the implications. Loud in what? Loud in bed. Really? Trust Magnus to have no qualms about that or anything else, for that matter.

"…Yes." Alec said, his voice coming out a little breathless. Magnus's eyes widened and he chuckled, crooking one finger for Alec to step forward. "But I don't mind."

Alec didn't take one step, he walked over to Magnus and the warlock's back pressed against the wall, Alec dangerously close.

"Game over, please." Alec said, those blue eyes twinkling behind the dark hair.

"But I haven't pulled my last question yet!" Magnus protested, squirming in Alec's hold. He didn't try hard, though.

"You already proposed, what's a bigger question than that?" Alec sighed, his intense love for the warlock winning out. He really did spoil Magnus too much.

"Kiss me?" Magnus whispered.

"I don't see how that's so much as a question as a request, and the proposal is heavier than that and umpphh!" Magnus had grown impatient and had crushed his lips against Alec's. Really, his little Shadowhunter talked too much sometimes.

So maybe it was his fault, but this game was fun! They stumbled into the bedroom, Magnus's knees buckling under him as he fell to the bed and Alec fell on top of him.

Magnus lifted his head and snickered against Alec's neck. "We're gonna make a habit out of this game."

Alec, at that, fell on top of him, mumbling something about an insane and very spoiled fiancé and for an eight-hundred year old warlock he was so much of a brat.

* * *

><p>Need more fluff in my life. And you guys, too, since R and S are next.<p>

**Oh and continuation for 'N' is up - it's titled 'The Beginning'. **


	18. R is for Reunion

**Special Note **_(lol you know the warning signals that come off with this note...)_**: Not all chapters are connected. I will say so if they are. If I do not then assume that they are a stand-alone one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>R is for Reunion<strong>

The echoes of the past threatened to consume him, the pain of what he had left behind almost completely destroyed him. But he had held on, had put on the famous Shadowhunter cool and reserve and turned his back and left. He left because that was what he had wanted. And who was he to argue for a love that was no longer reciprocated? There was nothing left to fight for anymore.

It had been two years already.

"Alec?" Isabelle called for him and Alec straightened up, fixed the bow that slung across his shoulders and headed for the van. Shadowhunter duties called.

* * *

><p>"<em>You said we could hope…Like a normal couple." Alec said very softly, his voice barely a whisper. He had never really raised his voice, his anger never making it past shouting that much. He held it back. Restrain, that was it. <em>

"_Hope can die." Magnus said in a deadpan. The warlock looked him over, eyes a very dark gold-green. _

"_So you're just gonna let me go instead of waiting for 'desolation'? That's the word she used, wasn't it?" He had taken to Magnus's tone and Alec's own wasn't as soft as before. _

"_This isn't about Camille." And there he saw a flicker in Magnus's eyes and knew he had broken something. But what the hell was there to break when Magnus was basically stabbing his heart and planning to run it over with a ten-wheeler? _

"_Then what is it about? You just wake up one day to tell me…That you don't want me anymore? Is that it?" Magnus didn't say anything except avert his gaze from Alec's. _

* * *

><p>They reached the place and Clary was the first one to get off from the van. She looked surprisingly fit after her pregnancy. Jace scanned the area and Isabelle uncoiled her whip as Alec checked his Sensor. It reeked of demon activity.<p>

Clary wrinkled her nose and Jace led the way.

Alec had already named a blade, as did Jace and Clary while Isabelle brought the rear with him, her whip ready to fall on anyone.

As they pushed into the abandoned warehouse, the first thing that hit Alec was the smell. Isabelle frowned at the acidic smell that was too strong for them to just ignore. But Jace pushed on and Alec followed, Isabelle walking beside Clary and keeping her guards up.

What they didn't expect was that the demon would suddenly reach for them from below the floorboards. Alec backpedalled and Isabelle ducked, escaping a massive claw as Jace charged.

Alec's back hit the wall and he had enough time to widen his eyes and raise his blade and duck as a claw came his way.

"It smells horrible." Isabelle said as her whip slashed at the demon and Alec took out a second Seraph Blade.

"Alec!" It was Jace who called for him and Alec raised both blades into the air as a spiked tail hit him in the square of his back, its thorns piercing through his gear and embedding into his skin. His hold on the blades loosened and he fell.

* * *

><p>"<em>So you don't love me anymore?" Alec asked. Magnus took a step forward but Alec raised his hand, fingers gripping his stele. <em>

"_Just say you don't want to see me anymore and I won't hold you up to anything." _

"_I am still on call for the Clave, for the Lightwood Institute." Magnus said as if that could make up for what he was doing._

"_There are hundreds of warlocks, we can find another one." _

"_Alec, don't do this-" _

_"You're one to talk."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Magnus's hands shook as he saw the name on his phone. Isabelle Lightwood. His whole body would have probably crumbled to nothing if she didn't scream at him to get his ass into their battle-ground. And he did. He didn't even bother with a coat. He just knew that he needed to be there and he needed to be there fast.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe this." Alec's hold on his stele tightened and his back went rigid. <em>

_Alec reached the door but did not turn his back to Magnus, he didn't look at him. "Three years. I should have seen this coming. You live forever. Not everybody does. You don't have to repeat that, once is enough." _

_And he pushed out of Magnus's apartment – years back he would have called it 'theirs' – and just walked. _

_Magnus fell on a chair and closed his eyes as he buried his face in his hands._

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was white. The next thing he noticed was how wet his cheeks were but how dry his hands and chest were. If he had been covered in his own blood then wouldn't he be stickier? But he didn't feel the roughness of the ground, his back ached but the pain wasn't entirely torturous.<p>

He rolled to his side just as fingers touched his chin.

Alec blinked, in rapid succession, and focused his gaze and the outline of one Magnus Bane finally jumped into his vision. He felt a reassurance, a comforting hand and then dread.

"Why are you here?" Alec said, his voice surprisingly even. Magnus flinched as if he had just been scorched.

Alec noted the warlock didn't look as young as he did when they had separated, almost two years ago. But there was a timeless feel that Magnus always had within him that caused Alec to look away.

"I came because Isabelle said you needed help," Magnus said. His tone alone sent a cold to spread through Alec's body. "You…You almost died." _Just like the Greater Demon…And the other Greater Demon – the almost drowning incident. _

"Thank you, then. I'm fine now. Isabelle will handle the expenses." Alec said, now refusing to meet Magnus's gaze. The warlock stood up and shrugged back into his coat. It was strange how he had stayed until Alec woke up. The separation would hurt more.

But Magnus did not move towards the door. Instead, he leaned down and gripped Alec's chin with his fingers and Alec would have melted into the touch if not for the fact that it was Magnus who initiated the break-up.

"I don't need payment for what I've done, Alec. I saved your life because I want you to live," Magnus said and his fingers felt so light – such a carefree touch. Alec sat up, gentle not to upset his aching back and Magnus's eyes hardened.

"I'm a Shadowhunter. I'm used to the idea of dying." Alec said and he noticed that he came up more stubborn than anything.

Magnus just shook his head. "You accept your death, but I don't. I can't and I won't."

"Why do you care?" It sounded bitter and Magnus cringed, Alec's words hitting him too hard. "You don't-"

But Magnus had cut him off then and Alec wasn't sure if he saw anger or hurt in the warlock's eyes – maybe both. "I never said I stopped loving you. I said I no longer wanted to be with you. Because I don't deserve you, Alexander. I never did. You're a Shadowhunter, a mortal. You have only one life while I have an eternity. You deserve someone who can grow old with you and not somebody like me."

Alec, shocked to silence, just stared as Magnus blinked back tears. Alec's fingers came to his cheek and realized that it was only damp when he woke up because of the tears – and they weren't his tears.

"You must think I'm a total bastard but I only did it so you can adjust and have a normal life. I'm sorry but if I said this back then then you would have insisted we work it out and that you don't care because you're selfless, Alexander Lightwood, and I'm the most selfish warlock out there that doesn't deserve your mortality and I have achingly longed for you and-"

Magnus staggered back as Alec captured his mouth into a searing kiss. The warlock stilled, his fingers clutching at the hem of Alec's shirt but then he melted into the kiss and he raised his fingers to twine into Alec's hair and everything finally fit in place again, as if what had happened two years ago was a very bad dream. A nightmare.

"Will you leave again?" Alec murmured, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Magnus's own.

He felt the warlock's hands come to cup his cheek and Magnus sighed, "Never again."

* * *

><p>You know the mark of a good relationship? I always think that it's the ability to survive through all the hardships. MaLec can make it through until the end.<p>

Reviews, please! If this scarred you in anyway then tell me! And can I know who goes 'please no' when they see the note? It usually means angst and death is on the way. Haha.


	19. S is for Sacrifice

**S is for Sacrifice**

"Magnus Bane, what did you just say?" Catarina Loss said more out of shock than outrage. Her white hair whipped to her face as she turned abruptly to Magnus. The dim lights of the hospital gave her blue skin a very eerie colour.

Magnus settled against the wall of her station and sighed. "I told you-"

"No, you don't understand what you just said," The female warlock hissed, eyes hard now. "You are willing to die for a mortal, Magnus Bane!" Always one with the sharp tongue, Catarina.

"Lilith-" Magnus said very softly. It was supposed to be easy. Go in, save Alec and the rest of the Shadowhunter world and then die in the process. It was coming.

"Is The Mother! The Mother of Warlocks. You cannot oppose her-" Catarina's fingers clutched tightly at his arm and Magnus was afraid she would be dealing with more hurt than healing tonight.

"You cannot throw away your immortality for a boy. That is foolish. You have lived for many centuries; you cannot make an idiot of yourself now. Let him be. They are Nephilim, they can hold their own."

Magnus pulled his arm out of her grip and his gold-green eyes darkened. Catarina took a step back, her own eyes wide with more rage now than fear for him.

"I have a duty, Catarina." Magnus said, voice as hard and cold as steel.

"Okay, you die for them. You die for your boyfriend. And he will live his mortal life while you have let your own eternity go. Think about this, Magnus. You have not been with him for long. He will move on like all mortals do. Like we do. We move on but we are timeless, we are warlocks."

"You have no idea."

"Just think, Magnus. You – an immortal – are willing to die for a child of The Angel. You care for him too much. Have you not learned anything from our eternity?" Catarina's nails raked against the edge of the table and she was more disturbed at the thought of what Magnus was doing while the said warlock just took it all calmly. "Will he die for you?"

"Alec loves me." He pulled the collars of his coat up and moved away from Catarina and started down the halls. "I have lived long enough to know what I want to die for."

"You will regret this, Magnus Bane! But you cannot do anything." Catarina called before all the lights in the hall blinked twice and gave out. Magnus was suddenly enveloped in darkness. It didn't matter. He was heading out to his death, anyway.

And Catarina was wrong. Alec was worth dying for.

* * *

><p>Magnus felt cold fingers jab at his neck, as if to feel for a pulse. And when he opened his eyes he was met with darker ones. Isabelle drew back and breathed out a sigh as she hauled Magnus up, not at all gentle anymore with the warlock now that she knew he was alive.<p>

He looked at her and saw blood and grime all over the girl as did everybody else. Maryse Lightwood stood in a corner, her head against the wall. Magnus had never seen her so vulnerable. The last time she looked so weak, so shaken up was when Max had died.

_The last time she fell was when the youngest Lightwood died. _

Suddenly everything dawned on him. Isabelle's eyes were round and the eyeliner was smeared with tears and with sweat and Magnus placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. His breathing had suddenly become heavy.

"Where's Alec?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Isabelle didn't meet his eyes now, only looked away from him. "Where's Alec?" He repeated, louder this time that Maryse flinched, her fingers curling against the knife she still held.

"Magnus-" Isabelle said, her eyes glistening with tears.

The irony was not lost. Alexander Lightwood had died when it was he, Magnus Bane, who had come to their rescue. Alec had sacrificed himself and died for him.

In the end, as he buried his face in his hands, Magnus murmured, very faintly, that Catarina Loss was wrong. That Alec loved him enough to die for him. Loved him too much.

* * *

><p><strong>I need help with Ws! <strong>Please please please and thank youuuu!

**Oh and if you guys would: Check out my 100th fic (in honor of Magnus Bane). It's titled: Five People. Thank you! **


	20. T is for Threats

**NOTE: This takes place a few days after City of Glass. **

**T is for Threats**

"Magnus Bane!" Somebody yelled into his intercom. Magnus rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pushed his coffee aside as he walked over to the door. "This is Isabelle Lightwood." Oh, Isabelle. Without even saying anything, he pushed the button for her admittance and turned back to the kitchen, knowing she knew her way around his apartment already.

Isabelle Lightwood stepped into the living room, her whip coiled around her hand and her hair tied high in a tight ponytail. She took her coat off and revealed a short blue dress paired with dark leggings and heels that could kill someone if she pushed hard enough into their chest with them. She hung her coat on a chair and Magnus leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, cup of coffee in his hands.

"Please don't tell me somebody threw themselves off a cliff and you need my assistance…Again. I was hoping for peace for a while," Magnus sighed, one finger rubbing at his temple as he tried to assess the extent of his helping hand over the past few weeks. It had only been a week or so ago that they great war had ended – he had used most of his magic then and it did not take five minutes for it to come back. No, he was practically magicless for twenty four hours! Which had made him insanely vulnerable and as such he managed to destroy a few of Alec's shirts with his constant clinging and his nails.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and Magnus frowned. "No, I'm here for more personal matters," she said, tucking a lone strand of black hair behind an ear and fixing Magnus with those dark and focused eyes.

But then she broke into a smile that lighted up her beautiful face and Magnus led her to the couch where she folded her legs and relaxed, sipping her own cup of coffee – one Magnus had snapped into her hands.

"What is it?" Magnus asked from across the living room. Isabelle stared at her coffee for a while before taking another sip of it and smiling very peacefully.

"You have a very nice apartment, Magnus. I never noticed it at the party before. I bet the bedroom's just as nice," She said very gently. For as long as Magnus knew Isabelle, this was not her. She would have gotten to the point already. But if she wanted to play the gamethis way then fine. Magnus just leaned back against the chair and nodded.

"A very fun place, I assure you."

"_Fun_," Isabelle almost snorted. "Right."

"Isabelle?"

Isabelle straightened and put her cup down, focusing her gaze on Magnus again. They weren't soft like before – they were hard and strong, demanding and full of power. Okay, there was the Isabelle that he'd seen over the past few months. "Magnus, dear Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn," Isabelle started. "You're dating my brother."

"Practically the whole Clave knows," Magnus said with a snicker at the memory.

"When it comes to relationships, Alec is a _baby_. A blushing virgin."

Magnus almost choked on his coffee if not for the fact that he had put it down a few moments ago. He had not expected this conversation. He raised an eyebrow, prompting Isabelle to say whatever else she wanted to.

"Is that why you're here?" Magnus asked very lightly, a smile playing across his features. "To confirm my relationship with Alec?"

At that point, though, Isabelle's hand came down on the table and her hair whipped to her face, cascading down one shoulder as she stared straight at Magnus. "I already knew you were in a relationship. The hickeys, I saw. Way before The Kiss."

She straightened up again but her gaze had hardened even more, one hand tracing circles on the edges of the whip that coiled her arm. "I'm here to tell you that Alec is my brother and if he's brave enough to kiss you in front of the whole Clave then it's safe to say that he's given his heart to you."

"Let me put this right," Magnus said gently. Because, he had to admit, Isabelle Lightwood was rather frightening. "You're here because you want to know if I love Alec? Because, rest assured, I _do_."

Again her hand slammed on the table and she stood up, hair whipping to the back now and her fingers almost coiled to get her whip. But she smoothed her face and smiled very pleasantly at Magnus as she strolled towards him. She curled a finger, gesturing for him to stand, and he did. Isabelle was a few inches shorter than him, even with her heels.

"No, Magnus," She said. "I'm here to tell you that if you e_ver _break my brother's heart, I will not only choke you with my whip but I'll also burn your _closet_ full of your _clothes_. Of course, I'm not one to talk about breaking hearts but take care of my brother's. I trust him and his choices more than anything. If he chose you then I trust you. But be careful."

Isabelle drew back and walked over to where her coat was and slipped into it as Magnus watched her, eyes wide and amused.

"You have a party this Friday, right?" Isabelle called from the door with a smile.

Magnus shook his head. "Actually, no. That's cancelled."

"Really? I heard it was the hottest thing for this month." Isabelle sounded disappointed, as if her threat had been nothing. It was cute, though, and very protective of her.

"Wait until you see your brother this Friday." Magnus chuckled and Isabelle rolled her eyes but winked at Magnus, shutting the door to his apartment and making her way down.


	21. U is for Umbrella

**NOTE: **This chapter is AUAH – Alternate Universe/All Human. I hope you guys like this.

**U is for Umbrella**

His fingers slackened its hold on his book-bag and he glanced at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain today. Great, just great. Just what he needed. After an insane day at school it would rain, of course. And after almost getting kicked out of the soccer team, failing Math – for all he was worth, honestly, he was more of the History type of student, anyway – the day would end with rain. Of course, just to finish that thought off, he would have failed to bring an umbrella or a jacket or even a proper coat.

And his siblings we're nowhere in sight when he left for school, either. It was as if they avoided his bad luck. Alec just shrugged that off and decided to go home. What he didn't decide on was rain. His mother would have a fit if he saw the immaculate carpets messed up with his wet shoes and the floors smeared with mud. He'd probably be more ready for the next war than for his mother's rage over the carpet and the state of cleanliness in their household.

He felt the first drops of rain on his face and Alec just trudged on. Maybe he could find shelter from the rain. Oh, wait, too late, it had already picked up.

"Great," Alec murmured, wishing Isabelle was around to at least drive him home. Why did she have the car again, anyway? Not that it mattered, he was already in the rain and if he did call for Izzy and she answered – not likely – then he would still be wet and he still would have had a bad day.

Umbrella, yeah, that was what he needed. Alec glanced around and saw a few pop into the air, New Yorkers holding tightly onto them and pulling their hoods up, others tightening their coats and walking past him.

Alec stopped underneath a newspaper stand and sighed, his arms wrapping around him. He could wait it out here. But then who knew how long until the rain would stop? He supposed he could read a few magazines – oh, wait, no. He was already soaking wet and nobody would want him near their newspapers and magazines. Paper was very prone to water, you know.

"Okay, it's now or never." Alec murmured to himself and headed down the street, people giving him enough space. It would be unfortunate for these people to bump into him – he was still wet and the rain was still pelting on.

Not for the first time that day, Alec wished he had an umbrella. Or a jacket. Or a coat. Or maybe even a car – like the car that Isabelle had wrestled out of him and fought Jace tooth and nail to get. The things they agreed to with Isabelle.

He turned to a corner and realized too late that somebody else was humming very tunelessly and twirling his umbrella as if he couldn't be bothered with the rain. Said somebody also did not look at where he was going and before Alec could stop and backtrack and probably wish to whatever god was up there or angel that watched over him, he was already crashing against the man.

Only the crashing did not happen and one hand shot to steady him and hold him back, nails digging into his thin shirt and the humming immediately stopped.

Alec looked through his wet hair at the man and noticed him immediately as a student from his school. He was in his year, Alec remembered. Nobody really forgot about this student – he stood out, as in, literally.

"Alec Lightwood?" His name was breathed and the hold on his arm loosened until it lifted away completely and Alec was surprised he didn't want the heat – for another human being beside him gave off body heat – to leave as suddenly like that. "Hey, you're soaking wet."

"I haven't noticed," Alec said before he could stop himself. He couldn't be rude to a near stranger-slash-student just because he had a bad day, could he? But the other boy did something unexpected – he tipped his head back and laughed, his hold on the umbrella shaking. "Sorry," Alec murmured, looking away.

The tall student nodded and suddenly gave Alec a very slight smile that did a little turn on his stomach. Magnus. That was his name. Magnus Bane.

"You're Magnus, right?" Alec asked, feeling a bit awkward. He clutched his bag tighter and sighed.

"Yes, and here, get under my umbrella. We can share. But I suppose you won't mind if you stay in the rain any much longer than you have already, will you? Jesus, you're wet to the bone." Magnus said – he hadn't noticed it earlier, but now that Alec was close beside him and the umbrella had sheltered them both from the rain, his eyes went instantly wide. He noticed Alec now and his clothes that clung to him, his hair like ink that ran down his face and his blue eyes dark in comparisonto how pale he looked right now – wet and whatnot.

Alec's eyes travelled up to Magnus's face and there was something strange there, he just didn't know what. But as soon as he locked gazes with the other student, he knew instantly that it was the eyes. They were such a strange color. And he didn't look entirely American, either. Not that it mattered. He looked exotic. Alec flushed at the thought. No, really, Alexander. _Stop_. Cease and desist!

"Weren't you going that way?" Alec pointed out as they turned around and walked down the path Magnus had just come from.

"You're heading down, aren't you?" Magnus said very lightly and Alec nodded.

Kindness from a near stranger whom he only saw once or twice in a week in the halls, or maybe by the lockers.

But when they reached another corner, Magnus stopped and Alec bumped into his side, pressing very closely against him.

"Here, take this." Magnus said and handed the umbrella over to Alec. Before Alec could even protest that it would leave him with nothing, Magnus's hand was already taking his own and wrapping his fingers around the handle. He held on a heartbeat longer before he dropped Alec's hand and turned around, back up to the street he had just walked down with Alec.

"Magnus, wait-" Alec called, turning around. Magnus paused and looked at him, not even disturbed by the rain. "It's raining." He added lamely.

"Really? Didn't notice." Magnus smirked and Alec felt a grin tug at his face. "You can return that to me tomorrow. I look forward to it," And before he could really say anything else or Alec could entirely process that, Magnus had already rounded the corner, leaving Alec standing in the rain with an umbrella he had most recently acquired.

It's only when he got home that he realized that he is excited for tomorrow and that the umbrella was a mix between lime green and hot pink. For some reason, he didn't really mind.

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)<p> 


	22. V is for Vampire

**V is for Vampire**

Alec's grip on the blade is tight, his fingers clenching around the handle as he silently makes his way down the dark corridors. He feels his heart hammering, is even afraid for a moment that anyone on this floor and the next hundredth could hear him. He swallows down that sudden panic and calms himself because this hunt will not end well if he is too afraid to end it.

As he rounds the corner, Alec swears that he hears something move behind him. When he looks over his shoulder, the Rune for night vision gleaming in his arm, Alec sees nothing but darkness and feels nothing but the cold. But the hallway does not feel empty. And it is not only because he passed it earlier, more like something had lingered for a second when his back was turned.

He makes it to the second flight of stairs before cold sweat breaks out on his forehead and he feels the presence before he even sees it. And before it can leap and throttle him down to the floor, Alec is already running up the stairs, his hand still clutching the blade and his blue eyes focused and _glowing _in the dark, glittering, even, as if his being chased by a vampire is nothing out of the ordinary and something he does in his free time.

"Angel," Alec hisses as his boot thuds on the landing and he takes a look behind him to find the steps empty. He cautiously makes his way around the third floor and feels the hair on the back of his neck stand. This is dangerous territory, he reminds himself.

When he finds himself in the next flight of stairs that would lead to the fourth floor, Alec climbs them, as silent as a cat and a lion on prowl. He reaches the top with nothing but the soft sound of his breath and he knows that no being alive could hear him.

Alec is not keen on silence anymore but he is on speed. He thuds down the dark hallway and rips a door open. It doesn't matter anymore if he is making a racket, because whatever soundless steps he makes is a loud bang to the residents of the manor.

And soon enough he is greeted by one. The tall, looming figure of a vampire suddenly jumps to his front and Alec back pedals but his hold on his blade is so tight that it hurt his hand and he remembers that he has a weapon. He raises it, ready to run straight at the vampire but then the vampire is on him and Alec feels cold fingers grip his neck and he feels sharp knees push him to the ground. He is thankful that the room was carpeted. It almost broke his fall. Almost.

He feels the ache and hisses but the pressure around his neck does not lighten and the legs, instead of pinning him down, are between his own and then the creature smiles, a brilliant and bright smile and lowers his head and Alec feels his heart slow down and then teeth graze his neck and the fingers that were trying to choke him are now on his cheek.

Alec feels the strangest mixture of softness and sharpness as those teeth run down his neck, tongue peeking out for a second, as if tasting him, and then the creature suddenly captures his mouth and Alec closes his eyes, his hold around the blade slackens and soon his fingers twine into the creature's locks and he pulls him down and tries to press their bodies even closer.

He hears a growl, the need for more contact rising between them and then the room is suddenly flooded with light and the sound of a whip slashing against thin air cracks in the room.

"What the hell!" Isabelle practically screams and she sounds so close. Alec opens his eyes then and he meets Magnus's own green ones. They are playful and the twinkling golden green match his glittering blues. Magnus laughs as he pushes himself off Alec and Alec just dusts himself before picking his blade up from the floor. He looks sheepishly at Isabelle as he takes his place beside Magnus who is dressed in a flowing black and red cape, with pants so tight that Alec grows worried for the warlock's ability to breathe before his eyes catch the boots that were laced up to Magnus's knees and then he raises his gaze again to meet Magnus's and they both share a grin.

"Time out, time out!" Isabelle continues. She is torn between finding this situation funny and finding it horrifying.

"No, you mean _game over_." Jace is suddenly by the door, dressed almost like Magnus, although his lips are not as red as the warlocks. His boots are not as lacy as Magnus's either.

Behind him, a red head approaches and Clary tries to subdue her giggles.

"You're not supposed to make out with the enemy, Alec!" Isabelle sends her glare to her brother and Alec shrugs.

"If that was a game strategy then I'm okay with it," Jace says. "In fact, I'd even want to try it myself." Clary flushes behind him and she socks him gently on his shoulder and Jace smirks while Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"He started it," Alec points out flatly. "I mean he caught me-"

"That was because you were thundering around the place, seriously, Alec." Jace mutters with a shake of his head.

"The kiss was to distract you. A game strategy, you see." Magnus finally says and Jace looks amused.

"Apparently, it distracted you both enough." Isabelle lets out a very heavy sigh and she cracks her whip again.

"By the Angel, honestly, can you two keep your hands off each other? Just a simple game for Halloween. Shadowhunter versus "Vampires". Next time, _you're_ going to be in a trash bag. Those pants are a crime." Isabelle points a finger at Magnus and Magnus snickers.

"You should get me out of them, then," Magnus whispers at Alec.

It was only after five more minutes or repeating the instructions and threatening Alec and Magnus that if they broke the rules of the game (The game being a little play of Shadowhunters hunting/hiding from the "vampires".) then she would administer a punishment so gruesome and terrible that would make their whole apartment suddenly burning down look like a joke.

* * *

><p>We're so near the end already. :) And reviews! They are the fuel to the fire that is MaLec.<p> 


	23. W is for Wedding

**W is for Wedding**

Magnus Bane liked weddings. Well, okay, he loved weddings. He loved how people dressed up, how music was always so lovely and how everything was near perfect and always so beautiful. It was that one occasion where people fool themselves into thinking that they were all right and that nothing would be painful and that everything was just beautiful. Magnus liked that delusion.

He fixed his tie and smiled as he looked up. Weddings were nice, he thought. And here he was in a wedding.

Magnus's eyes found Alec's own and they locked in an intense gaze and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood hated weddings. He hated how everybody dressed up and how everything was so formal and so intense. He hated how things had to go on perfectly for the next day or whatever. He just hated the pressure. And here he was getting married at twenty eight. It was late compared to all the other Shadowhunters who got married at such a younger age. But he'd survived the Mortal War. Of course he was just eighteen then. But a kid – ahem, an adult – had to sort out their priorities and check if there was still a single sane cell in his mind.<p>

As he stood there he felt his hands go dry, felt the back of his neck grow cold and knew somebody was watching him. When he turned around he locked gazes with Magnus and after a while Magnus smiled. The smile was still beautiful and radiant on Magnus's face and Alec felt a twinge of pain.

Alec managed to smile back but the effort took too much that it made his chest hurt – his heart hurt. He turned away and found Jace looking at him. Those gold eyes that were always calculating were burning now and they looked dark. He had seen the exchange between them, had heard that sad and resigned sigh that passed through Alec's lips.

"Alec, you don't have to-" Jace murmured, reaching for him but Alec just shook his head and looked away.

Alec knew he had to.

* * *

><p>Magnus Bane liked weddings. He loved them. Well, there was a time when he enjoyed going to weddings. This wedding though was too painful. A year ago he would have announced to the entire Downworlder population that he loved attending and dressing up for weddings and that he enjoyed the parties and the company. Now he just hated it.<p>

He hated the ill taste in his mouth after Alec had smiled back at him. Hated how he still hurt. Hated how even if he did still hurt that he was here. In Alexander Lightwood's marriage to some girl. To some very honourable Shadowhunter girl from a powerful Shadowhunter family that Magnus cared nothing about. Only that Alec was getting married and Magnus would look back and think about weddings as the darkest days of somebody's life.

That this particular wedding felt like the dream he hoped for everything to be – for their fall out, for Alec's marriage – and not the reality he'd had to endure.

Because when Magnus imagined Alec up at an altar and getting married he'd had imagined that it was going to be them. Because after centuries he'd found somebody who'd be entirely special to him, somebody he'd love and die for, that was what he knew.

He clearly did not see that certain love of his life getting married to somebody else. And that he'd had to watch.

Magnus closed his eyes and turned away, heading for the door just as the procession started.

Magnus Bane hated weddings.

"I hate weddings," Magnus murmured as cold air hit him. "I hate this."

* * *

><p>A lot of you guys suggested 'Wedding' for W. I don't think this was the type of 'Wedding' you had in mind, huh?<p>

Oh well. Reviiewwwww so I can update faster and post all the other chapters.


	24. X is for Xylophone

For the record, actual tears were spent as I thought long and hard for X. Yeah, X was hard. Don't let my tears go to waste and head on over to the review section and submit a prompt or a word for **Z. **

* * *

><p><strong>X is for Xylophone<strong>

"Magnus, please. I'm trying to _think,_"

"Shuusshh, baby. I'm concentrating."

"What?"

"I said I'm concentrating."

"But that's not – Magnus, I'm serious."

"Yes, and so am I. And I need space for what I'm gonna do."

"Oh by the Angel-"

"Alec, baby, really, save that for tonight."

"What are you even getting at?"

"I'm trying to concentrate."

"But-"

"Alexander Lightwood."

* * *

><p>And so Alec entered the kitchen, the door swinging to a bang as he sat his book, paper and pen down. Okay, Alec. Just one to five. Magnus finding a new hobby wasn't a problem. Okay, it was. Because Magnus's versions of hobbies were either illegal, annoying or just plain annoying to the point that it should be banned from the whole humankind because it's that bad.<p>

Yes, his newest hobby was already driving Alec up against the wall. He couldn't even read without flinching as Magnus's new instrument made that incredibly high and piercing sound that made Alec jump as it rang through the flat.

Picking up his pen, he started to jot down important details when Magnus hit on another bar and Alec flinched. Oh god this was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>"Magnus, please. It's been two weeks." Alec said, fingers rubbing at his temple. Yet Magnus was not minding him, only staring at the instrument in front of him. And if he was as gifted at magic as he was with the xylophone then maybe Alec would've allowed the warlock to drag him to the park and play for a live audience, but as such Magnus Bane was not gifted in playing a xylophone.<p>

"I'm making brilliant progress!" Magnus beamed, as if his irate playing at night and in the early hours of the morning – and during his break, too – was nothing close to an obsession. Alec vaguely thought that the warlock had passed obsession a week ago.

"Can you…Spell yourself into sounding good?" Alec asked sheepishly, fingers threading through his dark hair and Magnus paused, the thin stick raised high as he looked at Alec.

"I thought you said I sounded good," And there was a pout when he said that and Magnus's eyes widened and Alec really should just close his eyes and blurt out the truth because when Magnus brought this little puppy-act then he'd agree to anything.

"No-" Magnus's eyes, which had been rather wide before, narrowed dangerously. "I mean yes you are? I mean…When did I say that?" Great, Alec. The great Lightwood had fallen for it again.

"Yesterday." And Magnus tapped at the instrument again and he did sound better. Though after five minutes Magnus had gone off key again and Alec stood up to gather his things.

"Hm, I like this." Magnus stretched, his arms holding the xylophone away from him. "I think I'll keep it."

Alec only smiled and nodded at him. Because that was always the safest bet.

* * *

><p>It was when the third week rolled to its start that Alec was sure he'd had enough. None of Magnus's so called 'hobbies' ever lasted this long. The fact that he was so rubbish at playing the xylophone and made cats want to jump off the nearest building – maybe the Empire State Building – and shriek their way before they hit the ground and die was any other indication at how Magnus was just so talented in the art of playing said instrument.<p>

"Magnus, honestly, I'm trying to solve a problem-" Alec called from the kitchen for Magnus had started tapping mercilessly on the bar and the sounds really did not add up to anything melodic. Maybe deathly melodic. The worse kind.

"Listen to me play, listen to me play," Magnus called, his voice cheery as he thumped around the living room and Alec heard something hit against the table's surface. Oh, right, it was his head.

If Magnus could just spell the thing to sound beautiful and not like a dying wreck then maybe Alec could still keep the little bits of sanity he had until the fourth week ended but Magnus didn't and Magnus wouldn't because Magnus thought he sounded amazing and that he was gifted and Alec loved him too much and hated those puppy dog eyes (which were ironic since he's got cat's eyes, but you know when you're in love you start seeing the strangest things) and a pout that would just kill Alec if he said no.

But this was enough. Four weeks of nothing. In between dealing with his clients and working as High Warlock, Magnus was busy with his xylophone. And Alec? Where was his ever mortal and beloved boyfriend and lover for the rest of said boyfriend's life would last? He wasn't in the list and Alec could swear his knuckles were going white as he held on to the pen too tightly.

Four week of no contact from Magnus besides the hasty 'good morning' kisses and the little pecks and light hugs that almost drove Alec to insanity. Okay, fine, if he wanted to play games then he would have played along but it's been four crazy (and ear wrenching) weeks and this had to stop.

"This has to stop." Alec said firmly and stood up. So maybe it was just hormones screaming at him to throw the xylophone out the window and just kiss Magnus and hope in the morning that the warlock would be too sore to even remember what he was doing a few weeks ago and that maybe – just maybe – he'd not get a new hobby so soon and deal with his beloved Alexander Lightwood who was pretty sure had lost most of his sanity the first month they'd been together.

But when Alec stepped out of the kitchen, ready to tell Magnus to drop the damned Xylophone and kiss him hard, Alec stopped as Magnus looked up from the mess by his feet. Alec felt his shoulders relax as Magnus kicked at the remains of what was once the xylophone.

"It blew up," Magnus said without even a hint of sadness.

"You're gonna get a new one, then?" Alec cringed at the reply he knew would come. But Magnus just shook his head.

"It was getting boring." Alec sighed, his hand coming up to run his fingers through his hair when Magnus's eyes fastened on his wrist and then strayed to his face and then promptly fell to lock on his mouth.

"Come here," Magnus said and there was that playfulness that had been lost for four weeks – _four damned weeks – _and Alec walked over to Magnus.

Magnus's hands looped around Alec's neck and he pulled the Shadowhunter down, putting their faces even closer. "Did you miss me?"

Instead of answering, Alec just tipped Magnus over the edge of the couch and kissed him hard, both of them on the floor.

Raziel just damn that xylophone and Magnus's inability to play it.


	25. Y is for Youth

**Y is for Youth**

Alec clutches Magnus's face in his hands and pleads for the warlock to open his eyes, asks him to take a breath. Alec is so close to tears but he holds on to the last shards of hope left that Magnus is okay and that the ritual is deemed successful.

The Shadowhunter draws a very ragged breath and Magnus's fingers locks around Alec's wrist and they both stare at each other, blue meeting the strangest combination of gold and green and they both know that this is the start of tomorrow.

Magnus clutches onto Alec's neck and Alec pulls him up and they both sit side by side, Magnus's head against his own, not really kissing but touching and feeling secured.

When Magnus closes his eyes, Alec watches him sleep for the whole night and does not even yawn, just stares at the beautiful man that he has come so far with.

* * *

><p>They walk down a sparsely travelled path in the park, Magnus's fingers twined with Alec's. Magnus looks as if something new has been lighted inside him and Alec smiles as Magnus laughs at a memory the Shadowhunter points out before Magnus stops, his eyes wide and not quite so cat-like anymore.<p>

Alec follows his gaze and he spots an old couple who walks past them, arms linking and umbrella held high.

"Magnus?" Alec calls. Magnus's grip on his hand tightens and Alec returns the pressure as Magnus presses into his side. "Are you okay?" Magnus doesn't say anything which makes him worry. "Did that weird you out?"

Magnus just shakes his head and smiles. "I can't wait," he tells Alec, his hand cupping one side of Alec's face.

Alec leans into the touch and feels comforted as the wind brushes against his cheek, ruffles his hair and leaves behind it a very light air around them.

"To grow old with you." Magnus finishes and seals the gap between them with a kiss that blows Alec away.

* * *

><p>There is warmth in him now that wasn't there before. This time, when he holds Alec's hand, Magnus knows that there is nothing that can get between what they have. As Alec sleeps, Magnus studies his face and finally closes his eyes, his arms locks around Alec's waist and his eyes drop to a close as sleep pulls him down.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Youth<em>, Magnus thinks. _This is both the start and the end of my youth_.

* * *

><p>This time, as they sit side by side in comfortable silence, they are both reassured for certain and until the end that time is finally on their side.<p>

* * *

><p>So far this is my favorite Letter-Chapter. I still don't know what to do with Z but yeah, we'll get there.<p> 


	26. Z is for Zero

**Z is for Zero**

_**Ten**__… (19)_

"We should dress you up," Magnus smiles as he loops a tie around Alec's neck and pulls the Shadowhunter for a quick peck. "It would bring out your eyes. And trust me when I say that when I'm done with you, people won't even look at me. That's quite the compliment,"

But Alec only smiles and shrugs because no matter what and wherever, Magnus would always look better, always be more beautiful. And Alec has no qualms about that even if all the attention was going to go to Magnus in his own birthday party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nine<strong>__… (20)_

Alec flips through a book as Magnus rummages from a trunk by the closet and then after five full minutes he throws his hands in the air and gives out a victory yelp.

Ten more minutes passes and Alec is still seated by the bed while he tries to ignore Magnus and whatever it is the warlock's doing. By then Magnus enters the room and pulls Alec out and Alec is greeted to the sight of their living room looking like an island, sand and all – the kitchen has disappeared and so has every other piece of furniture and there is suddenly the sound of the waves crashing against the sands and Alec blinks at Magnus who looks pleased with himself and expectant of Alec's reaction.

"Happy birthday!" Magnus announces and confetti falls somewhere from the ceiling and Alec just laughs and plops himself down on the sand that feels rather warm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight<strong>__… (21)_

"You're finally legal!" Magnus practically screams one day and Alec rolls out of bed, ready for whatever danger poses behind their doors and ends up in a tangled heap of blankets.

"W-what?" He stammers, trying to stifle a yawn. Magnus only shakes his head and throws the curtains aside.

"I said you're legal. Twenty one!" Alec doesn't remind him that as a Shadowhunter, he's been legal since he was eighteen and just lets Magnus fuss over him for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven<strong>__… (22)_

There is a faint barking from somewhere in the kitchen and Alec is instantly alert and on his guard, a blade in his hold as he makes his way to the kitchen and sees Chairman Meow on top of the fridge. Alec looks down to the source of the noise and sees a small puppy that is now barking and running and jumping around Alec, ecstatic at the sight of a human.

Alec lets out a sigh and slips the blade into his pants and picks the pup up. He runs circles around the pup's back with his thumb rather absently and walks into the bedroom. Magnus bends around the bed, looks under the covers and huffs, hands on his hips as he turns at the sound of Alec.

His eyes widen at the puppy in Alec's hands and he grins. "That's a Hell-Hound! Perfectly safe, yes, I assure you."

Alec just looks at the too eager and hyper puppy in his hands and back at Magnus and he just sighs. It's only Magnus Bane, after all, who'll give you a hell-hound for your twenty-second birthday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six<strong>__… (23)_

They sit beneath a tree somewhere in Central Park, in the deepest confines of the park where the Mundanes dare not tread. Magnus keeps pointing at the constellations and Alec's beyond the point of telling him that no, the moving 'star' in the sky is not part of a new constellation that moves at will but an airplane.

But when something shoots down from the sky and rockets down to the earth, Magnus straightens and points at it and Alec remembers about Shooting Stars and what they really are and tells Magnus about them but before he reaches the end Magnus asks him to shush it because he's making a wish – a warlock making a wish on a star – yet Alec does so and smiles rather softly and makes his own wish, too.

Seconds later his wish is granted and Magnus is in his arms and they share the rest of the night in very comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five<strong>__… (24)_

"We're dressing you up," Magnus says and he pushes Alec to the bed and throws a heap of clothes down beside him, Magnus pauses for a few seconds and checks his choices and nods.

When Alec runs a hand through his messy hair, Magnus smacks it away. "No, no, your hair is the bed-hair-after-a-wild-night kind of messy and it's sexy so do not touch it. Alexander, I said don't." Alec drops his hand and rolls his eyes.

"Really, Magnus, I don't see why we have to dress up." Alec says for the fifth time that night and Magnus just tuts at him.

"We're gonna have a candlelight dinner in Paris, dessert in Switzerland and a little stroll in the beautiful streets of London. All in one night. And I need an excuse to rip perfectly expensive clothes off of you after dinner."

Alec raises an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to have dessert in Switzerland?"

"I'll be damn well pleased at my self control if I don't start ravishing and tearing at your clothes five minutes into dinner, if you ask me." Magnus says rather off-handedly as he leads the way to the living room.

"Really, Magnus-" Magnus senses a complaint and shoots Alec a stern look. The Shadowhunter grins, the grin that lights up his eyes and Magnus feels his knees go weak. "I was only going to say how you're the only one who'll even think of such a date."

"That's why you love me," Magnus snickers and kisses Alec as he drags them both to the portal. "Happy twenty-fourth, Darling."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four<strong>__… (25)_

"You are not spending your birthday fighting demons all night!" Magnus seethes with anger and reaches for Alec. There's that sad and lost look in Alec's eyes and Magnus knows that if he pushes harder, he'll break through it and convince Alec to take a well deserved break.

"I don't care if Manhattan goes down in flames tonight. We are going to celebrate your twenty-fifth birthday and I will not, repeat, have you going after demons the whole night." Magnus pouts then and Alec thinks that isn't fair because he's never been good at denying Magnus every time he pouted.

But Alec only shakes his head and apologizes to Magnus and heads out the door.

"Alec!" Magnus calls as he walks down the stairs. "You're not going-"

Alec stops him short with a forceful kiss, his hand reaches for Magnus's collar and he crashes their mouths together. Magnus tears away from the kiss but he's smirking and Alec is about to open his mouth to tell him that it's his duty but Magnus walks ahead of him and out into the street.

"Come on, Shadowhunter. You can sit and watch me while I slaughter a few of the damned."

Alec is only stunned for a second before he laughs, a full out laugh that makes Magnus grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three<strong>__… (26)_

"Magnus…Does this cake have…Oh…Wait, no, the cake's suddenly gotten bigger? Wait…Please tell me the cake doesn't have over four hundred candles and please tell me that I am standing on a carpet and not on frosting. Magnus, please tell me the whole flat hasn't turned into a giant cake and that said cake has flaming candles that I think are still producing and at this rate it's going to reach eight hundred and – Oh, by the Angel! Are you making eight hundred candles? Magnus! The cake, Magnus! The cake is eating me…Just thought you'd know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two<strong>__… (27)_

Magnus snickers as he glances around the room and Alec just rolls his eyes.

"You're twenty-seven now! Accidentally burning down our flat was a great excuse to move out and get a bigger place." Magnus says with a grin and Alec winces.

"Tell me you didn't plan the fire, Magnus."

The warlock tilts his head a little bit higher and Alec knows that the whole fire was an accident.

"Okay, fine. We'll check the place out tomorrow. No, don't give me that look. I know you already have one in mind."

* * *

><p><em><strong>One<strong>__… (28)_

"In honour of my beloved Alexander's birthday, I will sing a song." Isabelle groans from her seat and Alec hangs his head. Magnus is already beyond tipsy and is now badly drunk.

"I think it's time for us to go…" Clary says with a playful grin and Jace gestures for her to stand but Magnus snaps his fingers and sparks start to erupt from them. The two of them sit back down and Jace drowns another glass of his drink and for the next two hours the whole group is treated to Magnus's off-key singing.

"He doesn't seem to be losing much of his youth, does he?" Isabelle whispers to Alec leans his head against the table, body rocking with laughter.

"Keeps all of us young, I guess."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zero…<strong>_

Alec smiles very softly to himself as he dusts the stone of the dirt and grime that's accumulated over the week that he hasn't visited. He puts the flowers down and a small birthday cake and sits down. His finger follows the trail of the name etched into the stone and he closes his eyes as a cold wind blows against his face, cooling his surroundings.

"Happy birthday, Magnus." Alec whispers into the cool grave and into the cold loneliness. Magnus has always told him that he doesn't remember his birthday and as such chose to celebrate it a day after Alec's. Alec is here now, a day after his birthday with cake and flowers for the warlock that recently passed. As Alec stares at the elegant swirls of 'Magnus Bane' upon the stone, he swears he hears the man's laughter as the wind blows once more and Alec notices how it's not as cold, how warmth suddenly settles around him.

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>This is the last chapter! Can I say that I enjoyed every bit of second that I had writing all of these. I love all of you guys who reviewed, who just read silently and I love all the suggestions and prompts and I love how you guys ship MaLec just as hard as I do. I am thankful for all the support and encouragement in my writing (sometimes I am very insecure about my skills). I feel like I've accomplished the greatest thing by finishing this series.

As I said, I am very thankful for all the love and support and I wish I could hug each of you for it! But please accept the virtual glitter and cookies that I will be sending your way very soon via owls. I can't express my gratitude enough so here is one great **THANK YOU**! I feel proud to finally choose 'Completed' in the settings.

And I know some of you will have my head for the ending of this last and final chapter but you guys should know how I like my angst. So if you want to murder me or something of that sort then just leave me your death threats via review.

One final request! **Tell me what your favorite Letter-Chapter was! **

**Goodbye, lovely readers! **


End file.
